the beginning of the unknown kingdom
by unknown king 4
Summary: this is my first story hope you guys like it, not good at summary and selling and just about everything writing . also Percy and friends will show up later.rated m for later.
1. Chapter 1

new beginning nameless p.o.v everything was dark.I couldn't see,hear,feel or smell anything and the bad part was I didn't know way or how I was alive. feeling stated crawling though my...will what am I. "you are safe. you will get what I call,  
Sense."the voice was heavenly and came from everywhere and nowhere at once.  
I try to find something anything, but they as only darkness.  
I really...hate this. Is hate the word I wanted to use? what are word?  
"you will be overloaded in 3 second OK." wait what going on. 3, stop I don't understand. without warning thing stated flood my mind words,smell,sounds, feeling, knowledge. I open my eyes to a bright lights and a woman face. " good morning."  
I try to move but I was tie to a chair, the woman sat in a chair on the other side of a round table."I would led you go, but you would run for a door and they not a door in this room."

first, she didn't finish the count down, second, looking around she was right. third, what will I do next? "before I let you talk, I'll say what you need to hear." she stop to let it all sink in. I node somehow know that was the correct repents."OK,so far you are the first that I haven't had to kill." that made me jump in my chair."It OK, first my name is chaos. I have made you to help me hide something vary important. second, you will understand thing most beings are not aloud to know. third, and most important is that I am grounded." I didn't know a signal word she as saying, but I know I didn't what to be kill.

then there as a flash of light and three woman standing in the white room.  
the new girls spoke at the same time."Chaos what are you doing?" they said in rage."mind your business fates, the thing I made didn't do anything."that made seem even more mad I thing."Chaos,you fool you will lose control of him." I watch as the females gone back and forth. the walls cracking with each word chaos said." your the fools if you thing I will lose control of my creation." it was funny, to the fates."With the power you are a about to give him,he will overtime and when that happen we will not be able to stop him if he decide to help or not. your patents and brother will be vary disappointed."

"IT funny you three should know what happens in a person live but you don't know about this thing I made." the fact I was being call a thing just wasn't right and that as making me mad."YOU NEED TO LERVE RIGHT NOW." chaos said for and her loudest voice making the walls break like glass. I didn't know what I was seeing I thing it call space with stars and plants. the fates gave one last look at me and chaos before flashing out."great thinks to them I have even less time to tell you who and what you are."  
she move her hand to show two vary different looking swords that were cross like a x. one as black with four stones red,blue,white and gold. the other was white with four stones red,blue,black and gold "these are the swords of power, I'm giving them to you only to hold."I node my head only thinking of the two weapons in her hands." And when you go to earth. you will meet your wife and kids." what,wife?Kids?"that right, you have a wife and four kids one for each stone. the fifth stone the gold one is for you child sorry, you can only have one.

"that not fair, that what I wanted to say but again I had no mouth."your wife name is Michelle and they is Caesar,Pearl,Justice and order. you will meet them when you help Zeus become a god. that's all I can and will tell you. also you have powers that you'll need to find out for yourself..sorry."  
she kick the the table that hit the choir sending me into the endless cold space.  
Zeus p.o.v I thank gala for hiding me from my father only three day ago. now I am in a chain gang jogging to the one person/titan that Gala hide me from. shame, it was a great day,clear sky,clean air the meteor falling at high speed toward the the salve divers. the guards stop the line to watch. OK, know the time to power up a little. the guards were smart in the why that as rare. even for Cronos who seem to have infinite power.

the way this plant work is not all man not the same. Zeus has been building up power every chance he get. the fact he only had enough break the shekel on his arms and lags, the rest of the people will have to wait for me or die under my father rule it didn't matter to the young god. but one thing did get planted in he mind,he needed someone to help hem get to mount Olympus.

Michelle P.O.v I been send on a mission call operation new age. the goal is to overthrow this Titanomachy by any means. all attempt to get close to Cronos fail. the people or 'mortals' as being of higher call them are not the brightest and the world can do allot better. the generals of my home town call 'Unknown' send me and my four unofficial kids on this operation in hope of the titan would kill us.  
why did they send kids on a mission, well that another story.  
I found the one that going to start the new age,Zeus weak and beaten a little. the only thing that got me from running from the giant meteor is the kids are clam.

Nameless p.o.v the woman who kick my choir in the endless space was name chaos. everything went black again,but I now understand allot now than I did before.  
the woman name Michelle is the one I'm destine to be with, but I don't know any thing about her or what she look like and what are the kids name again?  
"you need to find a young god name Zeus." said a voice in my head.  
"my name is angel the bad side." the voice was like honey. than other voice like a young man or woman who needed water(I didn't know the difference) said "and I'm demon the good side." that didn't make any sense. Angel didn't sound mean at all"all the thing Chaos made for you will turn there back when you need them most.""don't listen,her only want you alive so you set us free to serve you and I want the same thing, the only problem is we may be the only people you'll truly listen to in the future.""one last thing."demon started again "your not going to be use to this body so any fights with anything other than a mortals you will most likely lose." thank I thing." you will meet your wife and kids in 20 seconds so got ready,also we can tell you who they are you need to find out yourself.

Chaos p.o.v

the thing I made didn't even have a name. that was bad and the fact I didn't even get to tell or show how to use the powers. I know the ricks of letting that thing run free in the world that know the strong will and the smart survive.  
but I had so little time before, there he is,"destruction, what do you what.""  
dear sister, what happen had noting to do with me." that one line made me mad.  
"look, what do you want?"

chaos know he want something,even the a child would know what he wanted something." I want you to make me something to hide the power that we...you know" shaking her head."now, why would I do that for you,  
when I cant even make anything. the new law that our parents put on me stop me controlling allot of my own creation. so why should I help you?"the look on my brother face was calm with one eye brow rise than he say."Will, do you want mom dad to know that you broke the new rules they put on you."

chaos truly didn't know what he was talking , she remove some the dimensions were she could break some of those rule. the leaving one vary Important in the mist of other."I can't help you brother and I don't what to."he waited then say."I have gifts to give"  
Two box flash in one full of black gold and the other A light red rock I never seen or was only a few thing that make me break rules and I also like leaning new thing about...stuff.  
"ok.. what type of creature thing do you want?" he step aside and said." One that can hide the power the we...got from our parents."well now the puzzle is forming a picture, first he show up with gifts for forgives, then ask for something. I would bet half my power that he been trying to make creatures but fail every time."you would lose that bet little sister."

he was laughing like it was a joke."will little sister, I been under the radar trying to use as little power was possible." wait a second."So blowing up 8 dimension,3 plants,8 kingdom and more stuff around the multiverse and the fact that was only about a week ago. your trying to control the power,but you found out It too much and we are to young."  
the look of defect show in eye said it all."WHAT DO...what do you truly want." the only thing stopping me from laughing as one,he going to kill the thing I made and take the power and try to use it for , I may need help in the future If or when... know what I'm calling him Nameless...yes, he will forever be call Nameless by everyone.

Shit, I turn to the one of many dimension he was in he was getting beat up by guards because he was the new guy in a chain gang. Nameless seem to have met the wife and the kids. the kids name were Caesar, pearl, justice and order. Caesar is the oldest and the leader, he like to be the best so he like to leans new things. the only thing that bad is he like the show of power and wont hold back, he has a warriors heart.  
pearl is the second oldest,she like to know the enemy or fiend and use that information for her own she acts like spy. Justice third,he like the shadows.  
there only few people he trusted. he's assassin. Order is the youngest,  
she to like the shadows but she a thief and only kill when family in trouble.

their all were in the chain gang, so to make thing move along I made the sun down about five also talking to Zeus and thing of a plan.  
Destruction look blankly at me."What?"he's eyes move to the dimension nameless was in."So...that the thing you made before the new laws were set?"  
dam it "Yes...he making plan to escape now." we both watch to see what he will do.

Nameless p.o.v

So I saw my future family and Zeus. Michelle was good looking from what I could see and the kids look fit to fight. Zeus is weak wean I found him. I made a escape plan with the help of the voices in my head.  
demon say I can build up power and he help. the only problem is night and everyone was hungry. the guards found a clearing and made camp put the salve in the coolest and wettest place they found. they made a big and bright fire and none of the heat reach any of the salves. there meats on the fire and the small as so intoxicating that large number started crying out for is using the time to build up power again, but I manage to get a lock pick off one of the kids in retune I help set people free.  
Getting the shekels off was allot herder then one may think and with only one pick."Do you need help?" I tern my head and saw in the dancing light a woman face.

the guards were singeing and not caring about the the salves were doing the woman help me and without another word move down the line. I move to Zeus keeping the promise to the kids. the moment Zeus got free he punch a guard knocking the person out. in a vary low voice he said" You have help me this day good fiend...I hope you will join me in my journey and I promise power,women,gold."This is important I know that but for what?  
"no need we are free 'brother' now...If you help me now Ill go were you go as a fiend or...a brother.

"we both node and he grab the guard sword and states breaking the chains freeing almost all run into the woods and the one who wanted revenge waited little ways shouted attack and arrows gone though trees hitting those who couldn't defend what I could see the arrows were doing more bad then salves were being cut down and the guards were semi protected and seem ready for a fight.

the guard captain p.o.v

finely the revolutionary warriors show themselves. the singeing and dancing was all a of my man are ready"FOR LORD CRONOS."

third person p.o.v

the two army's fought for two different seem the revolutionary had the numbers but the guards had the field once fall of happy song now fill with the sounds of war.  
swords clashing,command shouting,blood of the fallen soldiers were all anyone could see.  
our heroes seem to understand that this is a losing battle,but didn't stay with Nameless and they fought any and revolutionary didn't know who was on who side. the guard captain was fighting a woman and they were both are same ground there were four kids were killing guards that were trying to save the bond fire somehow got out of control lighting up the woods.

the lighting from the now on fire woods show monsters that stop the battle two army look at the monsters and the monsters did the seem to slow down,Zeus grabs Nameless just before a club aim at hies head hit but it did take out someone behind hit and people on both sides ran in different way even the guards. Nameless found a woman and allot of kids in trouble,they ran into a three Cyclops no one seem to want to help them. Zeus seem to understand his new friends idea and they both ran as fast could at the cyclops,the woman yell at the kids to run away and they did without hasten. the cyclops try to stop the kids but the woman cut at a arm just before reach the other two were met with a jump attack by Zeus and nameless. the Cyclops that Zeus hit turning in a black goo on the ground. the other cyclops nameless hit manage to get back into the woods say words of battle is a different scene now with people who want to fight now running away. the woman stale fighting the one eye monster seem the have a upper hand before the thing hit the ground with club sanding waves energy though earth. the woman fell the cyclops jump in the air at the woman and she rise her sword knowing full will...she didn't want to thank time slow down for nameless and the hero ran as fast as he could, Zeus fight another person,someone was shooting arrows again,then wan the woman was almost hit Nameless grub her and roll. the cyclops was confuse at what just happen, he spotted the two and jump again this time the woman roll. she on top and Nameless on bottom she saw a smile and roll her eyes before Nameless roll them Again.

the cyclops miss three time and as getting madder each time the person Zeus was fighting ran away saying"  
one day,Ill get revenge for my fallen brother,mark my words!" and became one with the shadows.  
Zeus turn to see he new friend rolling on the ground with that salve girl from saw this as a good chance to use his power he been building up for three day. he rise he sword in the air calling for the lightning to hit his enemy's,sadly only one bolt came down missing the cyclops complete.

Michelle and nameless were now standing but something was different,she grabs Nameless arm and runs to Zeus who look weak and about to fall over Nameless throws Zeus over the shoulders and Michelle runs fast...really fast in the woods with Nameless right behind.

Chaos p.o.v

Me and Destruction got bored watching the small battle and were playing a game of war chess.I was winning, the back of my mind was trying to tell me something."you know sister...you should be watch that "thing" you made." I look at my brother like he as a new person than turn to see the dimension he was talking about. I had nine under my controlled 4 manage to break the Titanomachy,2 fail to move on,3 fail to the grants, the only one he must be talking about as still young. so the one that failed to move on from the titan rule were remove them not caring with the lives leaving me with one Dimension to rule over when I'm ungrounded.  
Destruction just look at the chess broad thinking of he next move.

Michelle p.o.v

I manage to being the target"Zeus"to my small village there was a extra...who's name I don't know.  
the village was vary small with only four main building that make a square. the biggest was call hotel useless two story hight with one level basement .why because most people that live there don't do much of anything. the next is the war room one story with 6 level basement. then the lunch room and farming, the place needs allot of work but the generals and soldiers don't want to lose the little power over the whoever chose to live here.  
I turn to the man holding Zeus,he look like shit...but it was hard to find people in good shape...maybe.  
"I really need to put this guy down."he said in a low voice,they both need water which we can is...  
wait they just stay and use all the resources and leave."follow can stay for a day maybe,but your friend is needed here."I didn't look at he's face and he didn't said anything on the walk the hotel."thank you...you save my life back there,It will take five or six day before he can travel again so...I own you one."we were at the steps when I stop.

Nameless p.o.v

I'm so sleepy,but what I said was true Zeus will need some rest before moving to mount Olympus.  
she stop at the steps and turn to was the most beautiful thing I in a voice that sounded like she need sleep herself she said"look,If your going to stay you could help first you need some sleep,I'll get you in few hours ok."she open the door inside look worse than the walls had small holes and the doors were gone and you can see though the...well the place need help.  
there was a vary old looking woman behind a desk. she was looking at something on the desk and a sickly voice and without looking up."I'll say it one last time Michelle stop being people hear,In fact if they can only stay for an hour and if they don't leave...Ill tell the generals in the war room."  
Michelle look at me before saying"this one hear will us help out"  
the old woman look up from the whatever it was to see me holding Zeus."If your lying,I kick you and those little brats out."  
when the woman finish Nameless saw something in those eyes something...off,sadist maybe.  
"ok...thank you."the old lady look up and he saw pure green eyes that seem to see though you then at you.  
"the one who is sleeping on that one arm can stay,the other one will do as you promise or...you know." Michelle took a big breath before going room was small and as fill with beds in rows on both sides. across the room there was two door will one door and one square that needed a door. one was just a room,and the other was going down,  
the one that had the door had allot of holes and was will...close. Michelle turn to face again she was breathtaking."you will be sleep here."she pointed to a bad in the back."I'll get you in a few hours so.."she close her eyes"If your still here."  
and she walk out.

**this is my first story hope you guys and girls like it. I don't own anything all rights go to Rick Riordan. **


	2. Chapter 2

the first dim-gods and their tests

Unknown p.o.v

"Hay wake up."

I open my eyes to see four people standing over me then I look at my surrounding before the events of the other night flooded me almost sending back to the back at the four who at this point help me just boys and two girls the biggest one put out a hand to say hi"Hi,I'm Caesar . "

He had a red clothes on and his eyes were also red..dark had black hair and some scars on his arms. He had a sword on his back and one on his step back and another put out a hand to said hi.

"Hi, I'm Pearl "she had blue clothes also had sky blue hair.A vary small bow on her back and seem to carry some throwing knifed on a her side as eyes are bright blue. She step back like the other and someone wearing all black didn't put out a hand and didn't say anything. but the other said his name is Justice.

He had black hair and black eyes and black clothes. He had a cool/uneasy air around that the other didn't seem to didn't seem to have any weapon on his person but their was something off, so maybe the hand sake is a bad ideas.

The last one is a girl. the one with white hair and eyes step up and say"hi,I'm Order." she put out her hand to sake and unlike the other she didn't step back or have the look of dislike that was Little odd."so your the new guy we were sent to pick up?"

I didn't know what she was talking about and the three other kids...will Cesar started to say something about a test that I had to go thought. I only half leaning because one,Zeus is ,I really need some water and three the one call Order is just looking at other three didn't note it . I try to get the door and get Zeus."all right, sir you need to come with u-" I didn't know who was talking and I care less.

the voices in my head were talking to me again (Master, you'll need to pass the kids test to move you were leaning to Caesar) what are you saying?(he say you need to press three of four of the kids test or chaos will des-) OK get it. I was going to go outside but Justice and Cesar were in the door way. Caesar had one sword draw and point at me. the sword was in bad shape like it been in the rain for weeks on end and been hitting if I get cut with that will...I didn't what to thing about it. Justice had a small dagger but had a stand that say, make a move and you **may** die today. I had a feeling that the one call Pearl had that bow at my back. I didn't know what Order had on hand. "come on you really need to fight a un-aim person?" order say as she jump on my back. so she friendly... is what I thought when something sharp was push up to my , just great I'm going to fight kids and maybe get kill.

("master if you want we can help you but that will case a great set back to you.")no, if I can't find way out than I can't be call your two voice in my head didn't say anything back. all that was broken when the old house keeper lady with the pure green eyes and gray hair walk in the middle of me and the two kids and the door out. the old lady point a bony finger at and say in weak voice.

"If you leave without doing what Michelle promise then the kids that have you surrounded will be kick out and hunted down like animals . a vary evil ghost smile one that take the heat out the room. "we'll hunt them down and-". "Alright, so what jobs do you guys have?"

I say to the old bat who a sad look. "mm...noting I can think of, but if you leave without doing anything then."that smile was back. she begin walking back to the desk she work at. I follow the four kids out the door. the outside world as awesome looking. clear sky low wind and this places seem to surrounded by forest. the sun was just coming up,it going to be a long day.I look at the four kids then the other building. there was only four and all but one look like it need work."aright,so do you guys what the new to work or do test."It was pearl looking at everyone and the one name Caesar ." he think he should work first then if he stay than he do the tests."

I didn't know what type of test they were talking about,but working may be nice. "So, what the first job do I have?"I ask. Justice who didn't look at me pointed at one of the building and said"your first job will be at the farm."

Caesar nodded "good call brother, we running low on food and no one seem what to work on it." I look at the place it had animals running around free. there was four cows, some chickens and two pig. there was a wood fence that needs fixing. we walk over the and there also seem to be a small patch a ground were someone try to grow something and fail. the kids turn to me and gave me things to.

the fence

the animals

the animals

your done show up at the lunch room for things to do

they give me things to do 1, fixing the fence Order show me were the wood was for the was good but a lot of it was in bad didn't want to give me an ax and told me to make do for now.

time skip 4 to 5 hours later(it hard to tell with the sun going slow)

the fence was done it was bad but they will have to make do and Order help me catch some of the animals.(why is she helping me?)running at the pig(master)it was Demon with he/her voice("Hay demon are you a boy or girl?same to you angel.")I jump at the fast pig missing and my face hitting what I hope is mud.("master that not important right now. you need to focu-.")somehow the pig ran up a tree and did a back flip,I hit the tree.I'm going to kill that was Angel who talk trying not to laugh("master,If it make better were both woman,but we can change at that out the way,chaos miss up and we think that the one call Order like you.")

what? I look at Order who catch the pig and was carrying it other one follow.

Once all the animals were back order help me feed them."So, you like Michelle

don you?"now that I thing about it, I only seen her once and that when we got hear."you are working."there she was leaning over the fence I just made."I said I'd help and Zeus is I get some water?" she made a face throwing a canteen fill with a pink fact that the two woman were holding there breath made me think twice about the drink. so I put the rim keeping my lips close and acting like I had some. the small was so great that my mind stared going the hell did she try to give me? "what was that you try to give me?" I said to woman."why?did you like it?" everything was getting brighter."nnoo...III jjjuussst" my words-that wind is just so great, the tree are like sooooo tallll and the woman that I'm looking at is so beautiful with her long brunette hair muit-color eyes a mix of red,blue,black,white and gold and the sword she has pointed at me.

She was trying to say something but the sound of the farm animals were just i don't know how to put in words like there no one word. then with anger in her voice she said"Are you going to stay and help or dick around?" (master say yes)Yes (ok now close your eyes for about 3 sec ok) I did what the voice said and close my eyes (one,NOW OPEN YOUR EYES!)the loud noise made me open and the everything seem right again.

I look at the two woman standing in front of me. "it ok,I'm alright." Michelle put the sword away and Order had a big smile on her face. I finish the farm and move to the lunch room(I didn't what to think that the woman that was made for me just drug me.). the day was going to a long one, the sun was at the highest point in the sky now. the next building I had to work didn't look like it'ed much to make it work. I didn't what to think about what she just gave me. Angel and demon were both not talking about it.

("master there going to ask you to kill the rats that live in that building.")Will that will be easy...right?

Pearl walk up and gave me a list of thing to do. there was only one thing on that list.

three big rats

"what?" that what they what me to do. angel"did a I told you so lap".in my head with demon. Pearl just look at me shaking her head."I bet you look at the building and though,hay this is going to be easy right?" will yes

i really did."Will you need to take a better look." She stated walking towered Caesar and justice who were watching for the two story hotel. Order join the group. taking better look there were holes in the old wooded wall and rot to. the biggest danger was the rats. so many running in,out and around(who,what,why are there some many rats here?) the voices in my head didn't answer back. I walk around seeing if there was any way in or out.

there was good new and bad. the bad news the rats seem to cover allover the place running in out without a care. the good news was there was no way in...wait that bad news. I look back at the kids once again Order help out. when the other three weren't looking she use her thumb to point up.

(I need to think her some how.) the roof, it was clear. how I need a find a way up there. something was happening with the rats now. the dirty rats once running around now rushing were fighting outside,I didn't know what as going on? but it seem that all the rats were now inside with some running away other crawling,some even killing the weak one before joining the other inside.

Taking Order hunt I found a side that seem easy to climb. the wall had a lot of rotting wood and some was hard to move without putting more hole in the wall. the roof was worse uneven and too much wight it may just cave in. there was a trap door but every step push the roof in great deal. Something was going on inside the lunch room.I didn't know. I found the pillars and it seem to hold just a little more wight.I Move as fast and light as possible to the trap door and open it.

The seen inside was odd. Image a war,ok now Image that not people but with rats. The rat were having a war in this room and it was a bloody one. I saw the three rats(but they was four big why only three?) I only needed three. The big rats were leading the...rats army. three army fighting and one on the sidelines. they were coming from under the table and the dark corners there were little rat screams blood flying everywhere. some were trying to run back only to get kill. Rats have a lot of blood it stared to cover the flood

It a good thing they didn't have fire. Watching the fighting the rats seem to tried and made a area for a all or noting fight for the four leader rats(the army in the dark dag there leader out to fight.) Now my change,My mind was going thought overdrive,The door was ajar and it my body had a plan. I jump down landing on some rats (sorry rats) grub all four of the big Rats and ran like hell.

Zeus p.o.v

I love this backwater place. I am Zeus youngest of the gods and king, I found someone who may be helpful to my Quest to get to mount Olympus. but that a different thing,I was in a bed with two woman,twins. they were giving wine with honey and burning a blend of heaps and food that was great. the twins seem ready for round two. taking a big glop of the drink and eating some of the food. it dull my sense and I began to make out with both the twins. I love this odd place.

Order p.o.v

watching the man run away from run the rats."ORDER!"It was justice he didn't talk much...at all. "Caesar and Pearl what use to follow close and not be seen."I got up and lead the way Me and justice were a good team but he will kill people for money. I steal thing and sell it or keep it. following thought the trees. the Rats Quickly stop caring about their old leader and return home . the man made it to a clearing,

he smash the rats heads on a tree killing said sorry to the dead rats. I look at justice who was close he's face unchanged, he just pass a test. Justice was the only one who didn't tell you it was a test. he's test was to the lead rats this time there was four he needed three,but he got and kill all four lead Rats.

The man as watching something happen in the in the clearing. there was a group of people 5 or 6 surrendering five animals."I wonder what he will do?" justice said in a voice low I almost didn't hear it. he tap me and pointed in the shadows. I look,it was Caesar and Pearl watching (why did they ask us to watch the guy?)Caesar and Pearl gave us a Quick look to let us know that they know were we are. the man was now running at the people and animals.

Unknown p.o.v

this time I was in control of my body. I need to save those animals. there was about 5 people,four has swords and one had a bow and some arrows. I had a plan,jump in and not die. ok it not the best plan ever,maybe I go with the flow of battle. the bowman was quick to note me and try to aim he's bow.I was lucky the the guy aim was bad..well just bad enough for me to doge them. the other seem to note what going and the leader(will,the one I think is leader) was telling two to take care of me. the bowman and the two now trying to kill arrow hit me but my adrenaline is kicking in high gear.

I grab the arrow out of my body blood drawing out. the first attacker rise he sword high swing down I side step and ram the sharp end of the arrow in he's neck(he had body armor) rolling to doge another badly aim arrow,the second attacker try to stab it cut my he leaves arm out to long and I grab and turn the guy around for cover just be for three arrows hit the guy he drop the bowman ran out of arrow and ran scared dropping the bow . I pick up the drop the sword there was only two now.

"Why is it hard to find good help these days." the guy said. the two guy seem ready. the one that shouted order had the most armor he had body,lag and arm armor. the other didn't have any at all just a sword. I got a good look at the animals they were in bad shape. one was standing there ground protecting the other. the leader rush me we lock."I'm going to kill you and then skull f**** you." he kicks me, I roll backward and he rush me again. the other guy seem to be crawling away from the animal but that all I could see as me and the leader lock swords,but this time I Punch the guy in the face he gone full circle and add that power to his sword. I block it but the power made me fall and drop my sword.

I was moving backward, he kick my sword and stated talking about how he needed respect. my hand touch a fallen arrow.

"Will not like it matter to a dead man." he pointed he's sword downward and at the last second I sword go in the ground and the arrow head ended...will it kill the guy.

the human were gone,my energy gone, all the food I didn't eat today gone. the clearing was cover with dead body and arrows and one bow. but somehow the big rats were in my hand. what to do next? there as a low grow' turning there stand one of the animal and it was cool looking.

the Creatures growing at me had gold fur(cover in blood) and dark gold eye's. it look like it as about to past out, but ready If I attack .I look at the other animals each one a different color one was big and red I think its a lion,then a eight leg blue spider,next an all black ferret and last an all white fox With nine tails. the gold Creature was so badly wounded that it didn't even care I was now holding it up."who are you?"I jump looking around for more attacker."who are you?"the voice said again.I look at the gold animal.

"Are you asking me something?" I said in a low and bewilder voice."Yes, are you hear to kill us and collect the reward from the titans?" I didn't know what it was talking about so I answer with a no. the Creature seem to relax in my hands"I'm a wolf by the way not just some Creature you find in the woods." how I know it a wolf. The wolf Was eyeing the dead Rats in my hand.

I had a dead rats in my hand I gave them to the wolf. I put them on the ground and back away. it stated carrying them by the tail. the weak wolf falling as it try to walk gave each animal a rat to eat. the red Lion ate the rat whole and gave the wolf an glare like it pride was hurt or something. the spider look at it rat with it four eyes maybe thinking of the best whys to use it. it too gave the wolf a glare once it walk away too.

next is the ferret who use its hands to get the the food and nodded as think you, the wolf nodded back. last was the white fox who look away when the wolf gave it the rat and didn't eat it until the wolf look away.

I'm dumb sitting in the grass I watch to make sure the animals were safe. All but the wolf got food and it seem the ferret was the only one who care out of all of them trying to share some it's rat with the wolf. the wolf shaking roll into a ball It didn't take the rat from the ferret. I look around the other didn't seem to care for there clearing had some rabbits running around(maybe thinking it safe now that the human are gone) I saw the fallen bow and pick up some arrows.(wait can't he eat the dead body?)I turn and the wolf was Watching me with it gold eyes.I Quickly pointed at the rabbits around. This will be the first time I use a bow.("master it's as easy as using a sword it." demon said.)ok, I ready the bow aim at the target and let the arrow fly, I only got 2 out of 6(easy my a**)

I drop the bow and put the rabbits down close to the wolf."thank you." it said and I nodded and started to walk walk home."human, If you ever in need of help in the woods I'll be those kids have been watching you all this time."I look at the wolf surprised."Act normal when you get back and you'll move on." again I nod at the and it nod back also the ferret wave bye. the other animal glared at me like I did something wrong.

Pearl p.o.v

this man is...what the word usable ya that the word. Caesar call everyone back when the man kill the rabbits with the bow and arrows. With some work he could be a good bowman. I put Justice on rat killing duty,it easy for him. he had to make sure the rats don't get another foot hold in the lunch room. It funny Order can knock someone out a Thousand different way and Justice can kill in the same ways. anyway when Michelle not around Caesar acts like a leader he **Rarely **gives order to us, but the moment he give you one...you just want to follow it. he know us best trusting that we go all out the best way we can.

I'm not like that, I need to know my enemy and my friends what they'er good at and bad at. I keep my enemy next door and my friends at shooting distant. That who and what I am. We all like the new guy and that what we are scared of, we didn't know **Why** we like him. He wasn't the first one who we put thought the test, there were many before this one, some going furrier than other. but that just it, we all wanted this guy to pass our test. Caesar ask me and Order to put our test in list. There he is the man of the hour,he look tired he's eye's were close and leading on a tree.A part of me didn't care and this is good thing.

he only past one maybe we can make him try another...than he fall over...great then I got a idea I'm not the strongest but maybe if I help the guy now he may pay me back in the future. He was lighter than he look but for some reason I trying to avoid the was getting dark now the guards were lighting touches around the war building. that building was the only place people like to be.I don't know what go on in there and Michelle is the only adult who dislike that place.

the hotel"useless" was easy to get to even with this man leaning on me. the old lady who sit behind a desk got up and help me carried the man to a bed.

She a odd one sometime he like a kind and caring mom and other she the worse nightmare you can ever have and nobody really knows how old she is you will always get mix person said that she was so old she forgot her own name and age. so everyone call her old lady or lady. "thank you child,you can go away now."ok so she in the middle...she nice right now."Hay, old lady he did do some work today so he-"she cut me off."I know what he did you and your kin are safe...you all way been safe."What did that mean?she know the guy or something?

"anyway dear you can go now I'll make sure he get some food and water...and not that pink kind Michelle and Order gave him."she finish with a smile. she know what she did that old lady just gave some vary important and bad new.I just walk out leavening them.

Zeus p.o.v

I'm in a room,the bed is nice the two woman were nice to have,but I was wanting more I don't know how long it been but I starting to miss the sun and sky the winds...I need to get out of here. I got up when one of the woman gave me a cup it look golden in the low light and she said"It to much for us...show us how a real man drinks."

Will I'm Zeus young king of gods...who would I be to denied a Challenge.I grab the cup like a man and drink as fast as I could..."there."I turn the cup upside down and not one drop fell."Oo see sis I told you he could do." I look at the one who didn't believe the power of a god."I sorry,I didn't know you we-"I lock lips with the woman stopping her from saying whatever she was going to say and round 8 happen in the bed. this the last one and than I'm moving on to mount Olympus. so woman get ready for the f******* of a life time.

Unknown p.o.v

I'm in a room one half was black with five colors mixing around the walls and the other half was white had the same five colors with one were two beautiful woman. one had pale white skin and vary bright wings and Vary long black hair she had on a long black dress and a necklace that had a black sword with the four stones in it red,blue ,white and gold. she is curve hip and standing the black half of the other woman had a deep tan and black wings also vary long white hair.

she too had a necklace on it was a white sword with stones on it red,blue,black and gold. she too had curves in he white dress."wow I don't know who you to are but you just."I had no words to said. the one the white dress bow a little and in that voice that needed water said"Master I'm demon and this short meeting is making me happy."I bow back in respect than I bow to angel."I want to thin-"angel cut me off with honey like voice"It ok, like Demon I two am happy to meet you. "

"Master you need to hurry and finish up here Zeus is going to move on he's to become the king of the gods and you need to be there."Angel said."ok,what next?"I ask. the two look at each and nodded than Demon started"you'll be in a fight in the future you will not will but you hold your ground we will give you **your weapons.** when you need them most and when you wake up, the four kids will give you your last two good like you don't know about the test." I jump from the bed and the first thing I saw was a cup of water and meat on a table.

Caesar p.o.v

This is man with no name is going to take on the last test we have. he been sleep all day and sadly I need to get my test out the way before the sun titan go's to sleep. Me,Pearl,Justice and Order looking over the work he done so far and it was good. the fence was holding the animals,the rats were not back and only few of the other people who live here know about the guy so if he left the kids or adults would target us.I was walking toward"useless"when a group of kids jump at me."we been watch you and your sit-"I punch the kid in the face breaking he's nose."you dumb a** Joe he the little sh-"that the second kid that a man step out from the brush holding a had a only lower armor on watch show the cut had on he's just a little taller than was a soldier."so this is the kid wh-" The kids here were mean and because of that we had to find ways to defend our-self. It a lone story and I'll say nobody like us here.

I jump at the punching him in the face he fell back holding his nose(wow)he laugh saying something about putting the fear of him into me.I put my hand to grub the sword on my back drawing was a sword Michelle help me make a long time ago.I as ready for a is were real man belong on the battlefield making choicest that can change the fate of many or the fate of the I go down I'm going down fighting.I was waiting for soldier to make the first he some shocking he call for backup

two more man show up from behind I grub my other is not good there were three adults and 4 kids(two had nose bleeds and didn't want to fight) that 1 vs 6 or 1 vs 3 if the kids want to live. If you draw your weapon I fight for keeps.

Getting ready for the two guys behind me were making th-."I rush the one man but he jump back dogging my swing than I stab he move and My sword gone in a something kick me from the side and I roll to keep a I did the one thing a leader must never do underestimate my can get you killed in any battle. These was two family having my back trying to holding any that may show kick hit hard like the rib It may have...can't think about that now. the two were about to rush me when a shadow knock one out and started to fight the other.

It was the nameless man fighting. he had some band aid fight was over quickly once he show up. He let the attacker run away."Hay are you ok?"he was talking to me."yes."it was all could say when Justice walk up and put out a was shock and did the hand shake"What is your name man?" wow that the first time we ask for a goin-

Unknown p.o.v

Will time stop. Caesar,Pearl,Justice and Order were all just standing in place."what up Chaos."I said try trying to get my hand from Justice."I'm he to give you a name something something." My foot was in Justice face trying to get my hand free."something something you blah blah me, something help." now I didn't care I was punching his arm hoping to break free."Hay what are you doing with that rock?"I look at Chaos."will you help me here?"I said showing My lock look like she smile like it was a wave her hand and my hand got free.

"anyway your name will be known by all as Unknown." a big wave of power pulsing thought the ground."That is the name something something something."I was thinking about the name and it suck,I mean Unknown what the hell did that mea-.

"you don't have the a clue of what I'm say do you."that name it just."HAY!"she stop my train of taught...what a train?"I"m something something powers blah blah fight with and will something something show you."("no master that not a train there not even real...I mean they will be.)"YOU STUPID DUMB A**! I'M NOT HELPING YOU ANYMORE HERE SOME OF YOUR POWER AND THEY KEEP UNLOCKING WITH TIME!"she shoots a ball of pure power that hit my chest and flash away.

Time was slowly going back to normal.I grab Justice hand thinking it was a good thing to do. "So what you name?"It was Justice in a slow voice.I look at Justice ."My name is Unknown." I said with pride. Caesar,pearl and Order all laugh at didn't laugh he said."It good to know your name Unknown."the other three didn't stop laughing why I didn't know why.

"Ok _Unknown _follow us to for a test."Caesar said. walking in the woods with the sun going seem to have something on her mind that and the fact she was staring at my me like I done something wrong. Caesar stop in a small patch of earth and said"let start the next test."

Pearl p.o.v

This man who drink the rare pink liquid was going to fight my oldest brother.I didn't what or were that stuff comes from. Michelle was the knew what it was but ever time we being it up,she somehow change the topic or just not talk about it. the name Unknown as talking"ok,so what is this test?" I move to my brother and gave him some water he thank me than offer some to the man. his eye's grow wide and thank both my brother and I. He gulp the water down without a second."You are going to fight vs one no swords,powers or bare hands"I watch the man he wanted said something about it but didn't.

"Don't worrier I'm a man, 17 as of...right now."that was a lie he as 15 one year older than me. Caesar was saying the rules.

hitting the balls,kicks to the upper lags is ok but no balls

Will that all the rules. that I jump in to say "this is not a battlefield,so you can kill each other and me Order and Justice will step in if it get out of hand."I look at everyone and they nodded.

they space out and got ready to fight."ready(you could hear them cracking they neck and hand)FIGHT."

They rush each Caesar punch connected Unknown did the were just punching. no kicking or grabbing just is one of the few time I seen Caesar happy the two man not holding back. than something happen they each move one foot forward and some how the air around them change more power were being put in the are trying to finish this match as fast a possible.I want to step in but Order stop me."We need to stop this."I said to didn't respond to me but Justice did."If you stop them how Caesar will see it as a lose and this the most fun he It almost over."I look to see both of them had stop. Caesar and the man seem to have the some idea they drew back fist fully. this the last punch and all of there power would go It.

Unknown p.o.v

Wow that Caesar is scary strong.I lost the fight. those last few seconds time slow down and I could have avoid the last punch,but what kind of god would I be If started kids gave us water and Order found something red in the trees."there call apples and they can help you heal."I had two and there were great, Caesar who as acting like the fight didn't happen had four. He say I pass and that vary few people pass he test.

It was night now the moon was full and bright. It bath the land in blue light making it easy to find the way home. An we got back I look at the four building,the two story hotel that seem butter in the moon light,the lunch room seem rats free and the farm house fence was standing keeping the animals in. than the one building was were walking in a military manner around it. Order stated something"Your last test starts they."and pointed at the building with the guards.

It seem to be Pearl time to was like she is give order to a soldier with all the secrets\lintel she had."That building is call the war room,Its the most powerful building in this hold all the weapons,maps,soldiers, salves and other things." that good but what do I need to do?she answer."There are 6 level basement,your last test will to take two item one has to be given to us and the other is your."

so they making me a thief."Their are three way in and out."My mind was thinking about the three way in but not out."there the fount door,(no)the roof door(no)and the hidden would you like?" I look at the guards and choose the hidden door.

I follow the kids they walk around the hotel to a giant rock that had two guards. hidden,that information that Pearl had is outdated. "we'll help you get in but that it."Pearl said and when she finish Order and Justice were jumping down on the guards. Caesar not wasting any time ran at the rock to move show a big hole going gave me a torch and Pearl wish me luck.

I walk down the stairs.A little air flow making the light from the touch dance around. The place was cover with webs and the walls had holes in the bottom of the stairs the light show things I didn't want to ground was cover with skulls and bones. I couldn't see the top and I didn't want to. Something was looking at me It is just over my head and my instinct were telling me not to look up at it. I could see the door on the other side of the room some light was coming out the other side. The longer I stay the faster I walk to the door not caring the walls seem to move as one. Than I couldn't take it I look up.

I saw something that made my lags go in full speed. The thing had four big rose red color eyes and they all blinked at once. Than the wall seem to have a million eyes that open at once and they were moving fast at me. I thrown the torch ahead to get more speed. the things were right behind me I could feel the hunger they had. As soon as I got to the door a web hit my hand but that didn't stop me.I grab the end and slam it close the Creatures were bashing it I had to push up. The Creatures were trying to force the door open on the other side. I found the lock and a big leg slip tough the door and with one last great push the door close cutting off the monster lag then door lock by it self . leaning on the door the monster lag move around be for it stop. My whole body was shaking. the light was coming from a row of removable touches that were going down more stairs. Than something was telling not to look at my hand and I did.

you know the thing that were casing the things on my hand were looking at me dead in the eyes. millions of eyes different. My mind when blink they were on the same boat it didn't know what to do. do they eat my hand?Do I freak out? My body seem to know what to got up slowly grab a touch off the wall and will...the things were a little slow. I burn hand but it kill the things. I toke of some of the blood fill band aid and put on my hand. I check my wounds and the no blooding so that good. The air flow was stronger now and I walk down the stairs all way looking around thinking something may jump out noting did.

At the bottom they was a door that seem to be cover with mud. they were words that I couldn't make out. but the arrow that pointed to a small hole that was in the door.

I look thought to see it was clear and the next room is dark. I try to open it but the door didn't move an inch. I got mad,behind me was a monster that can kill me and that If I can move the big a** rock blocking the way and this door that isn't moving an inch. I take a step back find the little then kick as close and hard as I the mud seem to fall down the ground,I try pushing the door didn't move.I kick again this time noting happen.I kick four more before the door swung my mud that use to be on the wall show some words I could read...This door is pull not push.

Angel and Demon were having a ball in head.I'll never hair the end of say that she keep to herself but Angel was going tell jokes the Humans when get free. Anyway the was wide and dark with a small light coming from a across the room.I slowly walk toward the light when I saw humans...sleeping. They were all over the place some were in beds other on the ground and two on a room was fill with the human snoring.I was lucky rally lucky.I found the next door.I walk carefully not trying to step on the human on the ground when in a sleepy"Hay you."I stop or turn to see who was talking I said"I'm just closing the door You know to much light."

"It about time someone close that d**** door." When I got to the door I step out and close is without making a was close.I lean on the wall the hallway was different from the one before their was two ways one going up the other going down. wow they are sleeping right next to a they know?do they care?What ever they were words at the top of the door. Basement level one sleeping.

So I'm in the building and got pass one of the levels,great I'm risking my life for...What? I was thinking of the pros and cons of this and walking down the stairs.

Cons

I didn't know Michelle or the kids

I didn't understand my powers

I could have done this test once I become a god.

Pros

Chaos said that Michelle and the kids were made for me that good...right

Once I become a god I'll understand humans and what some have to go thought.

Maybe this just for the best for me.

I found the next door and it reads Basement level 2.

That all it said.I open the door a ajar to see inside it was just a table with four chairs and was a smokeless fireplace that seem to cast a shadow the dark room. hugging the wall just in case someone come in they was cobwebs on the walls and the tables and they don't use this room?

I walk down the set of stairs and made it to the next level

Basement level 3 the party room

Something as off about this door and the pink haze coming from the bottom of the door as setting my point.I put my ear to the door It was hard but I could hair music people laughing and other sounds I couldn't place.I open the door ajar like the other one and close it just as fast. the pink haze it was just like the drink the small was really good but it seem weaker than before.I steel my mind as best I could and open the door slowly.

The room was big and had a lot of people in it. It had beds,chairs,Tables and other household items. there were people going around giving out food and drink they had a chain a there neck and hands. they were holding the plates with both more I saw the more I hated it. Some were having the time of they live and were in a living some of the party people were beating the salves hard in other had them fight one another. Thin I saw someone I was the old man who help me escape the salve he doing here?I made my move as soon as I step in the room a salve offer me a was a girl her hair was badly aims had more scars that a fighter would and her eyes listless hazel like she like to be dead than here.I grab a cup and made a mistake "Thank you." and I move toward the old man. I blended better that I thought taking slips of the cup with was water and laugh dumbly Just cases.I almost reach the old man when a person cut me off.

The man was making a choice the old man or the woman next to was looking at both for to long so I tap his spin so fast that his drink fell out his cup hitting the was red in the face and he charge at me.I sidestep the guy and he fell on a salve that was passing time it was a man and the drink man didn't seem to care and try to make his way with the salve but the was ready he get the chain around the man neck. The salve Look at me as he was corking out the man.I let the man die on the ground and got the salve I got the man up I push the man away from the dead body he smile and pick up a plate.I turn back to the old man...he was free from the chains and so was the woman that was next to him."Thank friend again you help me." The same salve girl from before offer me another cup with no plate this time.I look in the cup it was pink.I look at the girl she had cat eyes that were bright green and cat ears on her old man rise an brow at me and the now cat lady was hugging me."Thank you mister,I was going to kill everyone Now we can run away and have lots of kids in the woods."

I didn't know what to say but the old man did."I have an idea ms. I'm a great friend with this man and I have a cabin in the he finish with whatever he doing he can come by."She look me in the eye. "really mister you'll meet me in the woods?" I said yes without thinking. She jump with joy not caring about the people in the other salve show up with his hands old man free the man. He pick the dead body that poop pee itself ready to leave."Will you be ok with this many people?"I ask the old man."Young man I know many things here. you'll need this If you keep going my name is Smith. " He gave me a key.

I watch as the old man somehow made it without being seen by the party people. Walking down the stairs holding a key that may help me. I look at the key It says master key open all, unlocks all. Why do I need this key?

Basement 4

There were words in Bold **Only few may enter the gold room.** Will I'm just one and it says few. I open the Iron door and something that made me throw up. The was giant and fulled with some much gold. Walk the small path all you could see was gold,Bars,swords,coins,cats,dogs and even did all this gold come from? There was some much gold that Dragons would love roll in ball under it and sleep like a newborn. At the end there was a book and a bag. It was so out of place That open it to see some of the pages.

The book was fulled with city plans and ideas. It even had detail way to be a leader,Spy, assassin or a thief and show some moves and laws that work in a city. the bag had noting some Put the book in the bag not taking the gold and move on.

Basement 5

The room was small like really small. It had some weapons and armor on the walls and what may be another way out. So four way in and out that good to know. May they use this room if the get attack or something. I didn't have a clued. it also had a table tree chairs and one in the middle of the table.

Basement 6

If what Pearl said was right than this should be the last room. But her information has been off. I open the door not know what next. It open in a long hallway And at the end was a woman heavily chain to the what I could see she had Hot pink hair and that all I could see because she had a fog the surged her almost fog was moving upward here I didn't her head move up and she saw me and had a look of pure terror.

? p.o.v

NONONONONONONONO. Why?Why do they keep coming down here. IT bad That I don't have a voice right I did I tell the man to go away or say mean things about his mom or..or something anything to make people leave me alone.

The man at the end of the hallway was doing what the other look at the walls than the floor looking for traps. Then come the part were I gain hope that this Hero will save me from this hell.

He was tall man and will tone and had black had two tattoos that I couldn't see vary will..His skin was sun kiss maybe from working outside. He was good looking just like the other. he also had a bag that he put down at the door. I don't know how long i been down in this hole and I really want some water or something. The is doing what few were not didn't find any of the traps but He not going to just walk it. The man was pumping himself up for a is it my hopes are now he be the one to free me or end up the other before?

He ran down hallway. the traps were easy as long as the hero keep moving. I watch was he roll over some fire thrower,then he roll backwards to avoid another fire thrower and stay on his roll to side as arrows were shooting down. than the last part of this trap is the wall will close with arrows and fire shooting at you. the man got up and ran thought the fire thrower covering his eyes and try to dodge the arrows. He was wasting time and the wall will crush the seem to note that and stop trying to dodge arrow for the last second he jump just before the wall finish closing. He took a lot of damage.

The man landed on his roll over to take in large amount of air. No the fog but it was to late he taken too much.I know what going to happen next

he going to do what the other did.

he got up and walk over to my me. His eyes dance around my don't be like the other. let me have the gift of freedom. the man knee down we were at eye level He had muit color eyes mixing,overlapping and dancing. Will he going to be one of these hero who kiss first but he didn't move just looking into my eyes.I wanted to say something anything to stop the starring. He was shaking a little. A platform rise from the ground It had two had water and the other had the pink stuff. The man got up and gone to the cups.

Unknown p.o.v

I saw the two cups one had water and the other had the drug pink stuff. The lady is so beautiful that I was two second from...I didn't what to think about what I wanted to do to that woman. I grab the cup full of water and take a slip than I knee to the turn her face away from it until I her it was water.

? p.o.v

I cant believe it. I didn't what to believe it. He gave me a whole cup of water. he sat on the ground a way back and ask in a tired voice "Are you ok?Do you need more water?"

"No,I'm not ok do you not see the chains and yes I like more water."

When I spoke He lean forward like he like noting more then to kiss me. He did something odd he punch himself in the leg and got up fast to the other cup. "I don't know if'd you what the pink stuff it seem to drive people crazy."

He grab the other cup from the platform. The fear that he will turn out like the other was at the back of knee with the cup of pink stuff in it but stop it before it touch my lips."I'm so sorry..."what?what did that mean? why was he sorry? I saw his hands put down the cup move toward my face. I know it. All man are the same they all want the same thing. I close My eyes I didn't what to see another man for as lone as I time gone by and noting happen, did he leave? I open one eye. the man had a key in one hand but his whole body was shaking his other hand was drawing blood from his He trying to free me?

It is intend the man was trying to free me. He was sweating like mad and shaking and the closer he got to the key hole the worse he got. than he made it.

I was now free from the chains and I trying to standing, good thing He was there when I was falling."t-thank you." He look away."I need to get you out and I'm sorry you really hard to look at."what did that mean?"What am I ugly or something?"

"NO,It just you need some cover yourself and your unbelievable just If I did anything bad to you It being a sour taste to my mouth."

"Why are you laughing?"he said with a smile

"I'm laughing because I'm free think to 's is the best day of my life And the first hero to save me is a nerd."he made a funny face before picking me up bide like."Don't go that way they a path that go's around the traps that will go again.

This time he was laughing."You made me go thought traps when there another way around?"

"Will had to make sure you were a hero to save me and now you get a reward."

He just mmm.

"Your just mmm get a reward from me do you know what that means?"

"A reward...anything I want..from you?"he said look at me.

"Yes, you can get anything you want."I mean every word and if he ask for sexx than it will be the first time was a free thing those man other did to me was just no..I can't talk or think about it.

"I what...I don't know what I want."We made it the stair he pick up the bag and put the key in it and was now going up."What do you mean you don't know what you want?" I said with a little anger in my voice.

"Ok I know what I want."He said and really my self for him to ask for any contact rewards.

"What is your name? That the Reward I want...Why are you crying "what? I a hand in my eye tears. Why was I crying? Right the man reward."My name is Aphrodite."

He nod at the name."Will then Aphrodite it nice to meet you."that it Nice to meet what are you doing down here,how you get down here just nice to meet you."_Aphrodite,If you what to talk about your time down here I'm here for you."_ It was like the words were like music to my ears. "Why are you being so nice to me?Don't even know your name."

We made it to room that had low light they was a table with some chairs. there see to be a cup on the table.I sat in one of the chairs.I watch was he gone to the wall and pick two weapons and put them on the table. they were both small digger they look the same every in every way. "pick one."he said

"why do you do what me to pick one?"I wounder

"Will I never been thought that door." he pointed at the door."And I feel better If you had a weapon until I return." what he going to leave me here why? I can't be here by myself...I got it."I been on the other side of that door and there danger...I sure the human don't even use it anymore." He lean back in he chair and observe me to see if I was a lie. I pick up one of the digger on the table and storm to door,my hand got to the open it ajar."Hay What are you doing."It was too late I wanted to leave with or without my hero."Find I follow your lead...were did you find will to walk?" I was on a path and the path was to get the hell out.

Unknown p.o.v

Aphrodite is a crazy woman...then I don't know her story. She push the door wide open and a big gust of wind mix with webs,small rocks and dust hit us. I trued her the room was dark with one light coming from the far end. it was one ray of light that show a set of stairs going that feeling or word when feel like things are repeating. I think My new friend just look in the room it."I'll take lead you stay here and close the door if anything happen...ok"

She look at me with those hot pink eyes. I must be crazy this woman is sexy that anyone would what to be with ,Thinks would have been harder if the room had a bed or something to lay on Or she was hitting on me. She must be like Zeus a type of god with powers or I may really like Aphrodite.

She didn't move or answer me when I ask."Hey what wrong?" We wasting time If that light is what I thing It is than we may little time before we lose it. I walk slowly inside the ground was soft and wet.I really didn't want know. About half way in the Aphrodite ran/hop/jump at me."Wha-"She put a over my mouth. She move up to my ear and said"there creature around you and you been sinking with each step and don't look up."she let my go and not moving my head but my eyes I saw them the millions of eyes on the walls the show thought the darkest of room.I move close to Aphrodite ear to talk in a low voice."what are you doing, I said that if anything happen you close the dam door."

"Will I am trying to help you dick."I didn't know what to she just close that would had suck but she ran out here with no plan or way out...we were hugging eacher closely we need a plan and fast. "hey do you think you can run...fast?"She look at me than got close to ear."what are you going to do?"

I really didn't the door slums itself shut. you ever been in a completely dark room and the only thing you can big bright eyes each a different size and color And know that the moment you make the wrong move warm was running down my leg."hey are you ok?"

"no I'm not ok there are thinks watch us and we may end up no I'm not ok."I had to ask.

"Did you pee on me?"she acted like she didn't hair me and i drop it. I had an Idea a bad one

"hey when I said go I want you to run for the light and get out."

I took off the bag slowly and gave it to her."If...when you get out They four kids that stand out you really can't miss them gave them this bag and said it from Unknown."

"No we both will make it out together."

"no when I said go you go that is the plan." she want to saying like you said you follow my lead or something that but I wouldn't hearing it. the eyes on the wall were slowly shaking"Ready"she hug me tighter "3,2,1 go"she let go and hop,skip and jump as fast as she could thought this floor."HEY YOU UGLY A** MONSTER COME GET YOU FOOD."I look up and there one was but It had bright blue eyes. the grant jump at me,the wall seem to jump at me but I was ready And Aphrodite was running for life and the freedom that she been washing for.

Third p.o.v

I watch was Unknown knowingly gave up his live to the young and sexy Aphrodite who from this point on will follow Unknown to the end of the earths and outer space. but that the first to follow Unknown. let us find out what happen to owe hero.

Zeus p.o.v

"WHERE IS HE!" I was storming thought place looking for the person who said help me on my Quest to get to mount Olympias to become a God. I'm done with the women here.I please them so much that there mind are blank they can't walk and they are wearing biggest smiles on there face. Did fell bad? No they would ask for it slow and I did, they want it fast than fast is what they show me the ways of women. I need a Queen who can much my sex drive and be a good wife to me. But who? I was outside next to a Shi** looking farm with poorly made fence when a woman with pink hair,eyes and a high patch crying voice."I-i ne-e-ed so-o-me he-lp."She turn to run back and I follower was running thought the woods I hope she not one of thous wood Nymph that would be bad.

My history with nymph are not the best right now. The women I was following was slowing down and look lost. "IT was right here."he said in a weak and low voice. "Hey what your game?"I ask the women fearing she was one of the many sea monsters. She turn to me and that then I noted dagger in her hand. I ready myself for an attack but she didn't come at me.

"SSSSHHHH******Ttttttt!"BOOM.

What the hell as that? The women seem ready to defend herself And I was look for was cause the sound. The forest fell dead all round. the trees fell,Birds were dropping from the if the sky and the sky was turning a black with two big glowing silver eyes looking down.I was at a lost for words and the women pass out. then a man smash thought some of the dead trees and birds and landed right next to the pass out women. the seem to have a digger just like the women but it had a air power around it that was...god like. My mind stop my body didn't what to move and I know who the was.

Destroyer p.o.v

"Unknown fate is now sealed my lord." I watch was My sister creation as it was fighting my new soldier Silver. I needed to known the power of Unknown. I will say to I will some shame Unknown was so weak that a even a babe cub could kill the thing. Me and chaos made a bet that were going to be a big war in the dimension a free for all. She has until she ungrounded so she has time. It seem the fate in that dimension were...mean and uncaring, just was I made them to be. "lord Destroyer?" Silver was going to give the finale blow to Unknown until I rise my hand for it to stop. If Unknown dies now then Chaos will just take the weapons of power. I need that piece of sh*t to have more powers."SILVER DO YOUR MISSION!"My voice boom throughout the halls ceasing many of my follower to cover there ears. Silver then noted the man standing kicks him into sending him flying then flash behind and his back. The man hit the ground and pass out from the impact. Silver flash to Unknown put out a hand and gave the thing some of my powers that will help unlock his hidden power that even chaos didn't known about.

Silver put everything back to the way it was the tree,sky and animals were back and there was noting that said My soldier was there.

I turn to my high priestess Jennifer who been loyal me for... the day I found wan she was a orphan. I was walking though one of my high class dimension. This on had a vary bad orphanage. I saw two kid beating up a little girl. I put it out as only the strong live and the weak find was to worn in the world and bad things can happen to good people. Then a woman step in and I was going to walk away think the women would stop the fighting. but the young 20 something woman said."Now kids the flash is something you need to enjoy before you beat it like trash that is."

I turn back and saw that the little girl was looking at me the whole I could hear a wish"Someone places help me and my sisters."It was so clear that I ask that voice."What will you give me in return?" The woman slap the the little girl then stated taring out her hair she scams a loud. why was she holding out on the answer? she was the one who ask to be save...right?"Find I'll help you and you sister but you owe me."

Then I flash to the wish maker and it was the little girl. I grab the 20 something lady by the face and throw her at the other two they were on the ground I made a hole that made them go away...forever. The little girl was shock for a second than jump at me with a hug.

"THANK YOU!"She shouted in my ear. I put her down and tears were going down her face."don't forget I need to save you sister."The little girl had jet black hair with a lot of patch in it. Her eye were muddy brown and had tan skin. She grub my aim leading me to an orphanage. It was a big four story building with a count yard that had four path cut in and in the middle was a grass was a mix of green and brown and the building was a shiny the oddest thing about this place was it had the air of home even to me. I could feel myself relaxing and my mind going at easy not thinking about being all powerful. Then the little girl was ether brave or stupid. As hard as she can she slap me in the face...three time.

"WHAT AR-"There was no fear in her eyes and her tears were gone."You need to help me with my wish or are you a useless/weak immortal being." Useless,weak "I'll Show you my powers little girl." I move my hand at the building and noting happen. I move My hand again and noting happen."I waiting."the girl said."I swear this never happen before."

"WOW I can't believe It your just a low level Immortal, I shouldn't have ask for help." That it,This little girl call me useless,weak hits me and calls me a low level being. I put some anger and hate in hand and fire a ball of power that blow the door off. I didn't look at the little when she said."_Wow you can hit a door clean off."_ I call for my sample copper sword to my hand and two unarmed and some semi-naked guys rush out. I cut them down not caring for they lives. I walk up the stone steps to meet someone who had a sword and full armor on from head to toe. I was on a war path now. the person what to said something but jump forward putting all my wight in the sword aiming for his face. the man was to slow and My sword gone thought killing the person.

I walk in the door and got disarm by a man wearing all man had a hood on and no weapon. His left arm was lighting and his right hand was water. The man rush me with a high left I roll under and come up with a backhand right. he roll back. I was standing in some of the water he made when he jump with his left hand high and I side roll just before that hand hit the water and will...he just kill himself.

That seem to all I turn to the little girl who wide eye and jaw drop at what just it off She lead me down the house to a door that had a 3 high on power I bast the door open and seen why this little girl made that and girls in chains in a dirty room I didn't even what to known what on the floor and that smell Jesus Christ I wanted to throw up.

The little girl ran in and I follow. I Call all the power I had all and those here. I could feel all their anger,pain,fear and..hope? Someone outside the door shouted get them just before I flash everyone out.

I landed in my guards first noting happen then commands were being shouted to help me. Someone help me up."my lord,What should we do with them."he was a chief of something I didn't known or care. I was going to said but was cut off."He answer my wish."it was the little Chief got mad at the girl."How dire you say something like lord has more impotent thing to do then answer a wish from a little girl." she got mad at the man."I'm not a little girl my name is Jennifer...just Jennifer."

I gave the woman a place they can call were so grateful that the woman made pyramids and shines and there was only one high priestess and her word was law. She gave me her answer to the would give me her Loyalty And people made her the high Priestess. Saving that little girl was one of the best things I turn out...great had her hair in a bun with some going down to her shoulder. carves that made you look a second I look more then once. Every order,mission or demand I give shed go above and beyond any of the soldiers I had and she climb her way to the top of my military aiming for the spot next to had to 5 more ranks before she work with me personally.

I was watching Silver coming back And I had a mission just for Jennifer. Her and group of my follower were praying to me. Honesty It give me a vary small boost and only Jennifer knows that. I flash in a throne Chair and waited for them to note me. A good 5 min pass before the praying end and they saw me. The group got all wide eye and began praying again. My priestess gave a quick bow. I gave a Hand wave and the other were walking out the room."My lord,It nice to see you."She look up and I flash us away to a mission landed in a chair And I landed standing up."My lord,what going on?" I Show a portal to show the war the was going to happen."My high priestess, I'm giving you a mission. You can have it if you want if not then I'll find someone different. "She sat up."I'll take this mission like I take the others."I smile that what I wanted to hear."Your new post will be on the planet earth."She nodded."I need to tell the other about my new post my lord."

"I'll give you five years before you go. So make sure you tell everyone you going on a mission but where your going is classified, I'm the only person that knows were your going."

I flash her back and started planing for a great war.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeus p.o.v

We walk back to the small town with only four buildings. I wanted to go to Mount Olympus and finish my quest and become a man needed to do made it back and a group of kids followed by a woman rush the kids were asking about a room room and did he find anything useful. the two woman seem to be having a movement. The man remove a bag and handed it to the kids and the two woman seem to dislike one anther. one kid wearing white walk up to the woman and said in a child like voice"Who are you? and why are you half naked?"Her cheeks turn red and turn to hide her kid this time wearing all White handed the woman some new cloths.

The two of the four kids were how looking at a big lather book and the other were trying to find out the woman name. I didn't care I just want to go."Thank you,I am Aphrodite and you are?"The little girl said her name was Order and the other is Justice."I am Michelle."She turn to the man who had the bag to the kids and back to Aphrodite.A young man wearing red was telling the man that he pass all test and if Michelle wanted you can ask her on A date.

He look at me than back at Michelle."I need to do something first, but when I get back I'll ask for that date." she look dis-pointed than look at Aphrodite with dislike.I know what going on and I really didn't care. One of the kids seem to noted and jump in"He said he be back, so I'm going to tell you were you can get some supplies all I ask is that you take no more than three days worth. "She walk to a tree and pointed at a small arrow.

It was so small that it was hard to thank the the little one and found the supplies,Me and Aphrodite wanted to take more than three day worth of food,but Unknown stop felt an air of uneasy as we walk toward mount Olympus like someone was watching us. I turn to Unknown and he had a hand on his holster dagger and his were eyes moving around.

The woman seem to be holding her dagger two. What was going on? more past the time I started thinking about God power I'll have the power Gaia said I have lock away. I started to think about My brother and sister in my Farther had in his would they be like?What would they do with their new freedom?...Are they alive?Gaia said that it take more than that to kill Gods even ones who didn't have all they powers.

The sun titan was going faster."Guys,We need to find a camping stop."It was Aphrodite who skin was going paler and that made her pink hair and lip Stand out. She somehow started leading the group in finding a camping spot. When me and Unknown pick out spots,she pointed out the good and bad. I didn't know why or maybe It just my image,but every spot I choose was so bad that we may as will be having a sign that said 'Who every out there please come kill us.' the ones Unknown pick were so great that you may say you could start the next big cite.

In the end it was the spot she choose. It was a small cave,It was deep for two people to sleep cave had a dry ground and the roof seem able to only problem that nobody wanted to point out was the place had two beds and a fire worst is the fire pit seem to have a vary light and small heat smoke coming from the logs. The sun was gone and the moon bath the land with blue light. The land change,shadows dance around in the dark. We got a small fire in the pit and the world around got warmer and the fire light was making it the world grow in size the heat made us relax and put our mind at ease. I gave Aphrodite a quick was great looking with the light from the fire dancing on her face.I gave another look,she had pink hair,eyes and gone to get more food.

Something inside me wanted that body. something about the night make a person want to do...A sound stop was coming out the woods.I ready myself for a it was only Unknown who seem to be holding three dead rabbit...head less rabbits.I look at Aphrodite to her got up and he handed her the animals like they were a an old couple and she seen this many times."How was the hunt?..dear."She said in a loving voice.

He look bewilder by this."err..ok I hope this is good for everyone."I was feeling like a third wheel began skin them and when she finish had them over the fire.

We sat there doing noting. I was looking at the Aphrodite and she was looking at Unknown and He was watching the woods with one hand on he dagger. I was a little way she was looking at the man was a look of lust or wanting.

More time pass by and smell of good cook Rabbit food was fulling the air. My stomach was Growing the air was being fulled cook mind was sipping only thanking about the food. We all sat around the fire and stated eating. I happen to find out that Unknown didn't have any table manner and ate it all in four woman had a small smile on her face and I As the only one who ate normally. When we were done eating we ran into a problem. Who was going to take first watch. everyone was tired and we were all showing it.

"So who going to take watch?"I ask. I hope that Unknown would take it so I could get a chance with Aphrodite. She seem catch on to what I wanted and try to take watch. Unknown again didn't read the air and talk his why into taking it. She was biting her lip.

"So I'll take watch and you two get your sleep."He said to both of us."I'm staying up with you...just in case something happens."She said to him."No it ok,you need your sleep. I'll get you up if anything happen...within camp."I didn't like the way He said I let it go and move were two beds in the small that look used. It was two sheet and a pillow full with fur from different animal I didn't know.

I try to make small talk with Aphrodite who was getting in her bed."So what he to you?"She said noting just laying her head on the pillow."Are you guys brother and sister or are you together?" I want to know. She turn to look at me her pink eyes shining."We are...He is...I don't know what we are or who he is."I saw this as a good thing but something wash over me sending me to the dreamless sleep.

I wake to loud scream. I got up hurrying to out the cave to see what going on. The seen outside was like someone had a small battle. Trees were on the ground,the fire pit was in a miss and Unknown was base of a big tree,his head hanging down and his dagger in his land around Unknown was cover in a black ooze.

"What happen to you?What happen here? You said you wake me up if something was happen."Aphrodite said to Unknown with a little anger in her was at this point that I truly felt like a third wheel and I was feeling an type of anger deep down at the two.I didn't act on that anger because I needed this pathetic Man to help me.

She some got the man on his two said something in a low voice that I didn't hear, but the woman lead him on a tree and run to get all the look at me like he knows what I'm thinking of.I walk over,"My friend, Are you ok?what happen last night?" I somewhat care on the outside, but the fact is deep down he was only a tool for me to he had a look that said I need water and I know what your thinking.

"We get attack by the things who use this place as a camp."he said almost falling put a hand on the tree to keep himself up."How many people did you fight?"He put one hand over the dagger and stated taking in deep breaths.I watch as he pull Out the dagger and he fall face first in What I hope in mud. My body didn't what to move,No, a big part of me really wanted this man to die in the mud. what do I get if this man live? If he dies now than I will own him noting. Maybe if I save him Than Aphrodite Will get it on with me...I rush to the man and push him over on his in time she come back with all the gear we had."What happen?"she said

"He ask me to help him pull out the dagger and he fall over."I said the worried woman."why is mud on his face?"She ask."He really heavy and he slip though my hands."She was scanning My face maybe trying to find any lie. Her face move a little and she gave me a smile. Unknown said water in a voice so weak and low that the only who seem to hear it Is Aphrodite. We were burning day light, The titan must be up to something,They ever do they jobs. I look at Aphrodite who was Ignoring me."We need to move on."The man drink all his water."WE NEED TO MOVE ON!"Unknown open one eye and Aphrodite gave me a look that said two things one,I'm not moving from this spot, Two I don't follow you.

Great we need to move and we one man down. Is this were we part ways? The sky had some clouds and the wind was light and content.I got up thanking of a plan."No you to weak to move just."I turn to see Unknown trying to get up on his feet."Zeus is right we need to move."The woman help by putting one of his arm over her shoulder."Then It my turn to help you."She said and he look like he was trying to hold back something. Will we moving...slowly, but it something.I face palm and look at Unknown It seem he been patch up by the woman. Ok, that the last thing I wanted,It good that we moving but If he will get weak if he lose to much more I'm around Aphrodite the more I want seem like a wife ever man would want and The air around her as knows how to take care of a person and once she has eyes on someone she holds on.

I walk ahead to...scout. We been walking for hours and I didn't want to carried unknown And She didn't what to leave the man. This one thick ass forest I put arrows on the tree to tack were I was going.

—-

Good. How It just me and the man who save my life. I watch Zeus walk away to... lie in my face, Why I don't know. This is bad, I'm tied and we didn't get canteen ran out was water and I didn't know were to get any more.I'm also low on water and Zeus I trying to get me to leave Unknown. He just like the other, He had an air of power that made you want to follow,An air that said,I am more important then you or I'm going to do big things in my life. I love to leave This man here and go with Zeus,but he had that look. The one That said your really hot right now.

I slap myself,What am I thinking of,Unknown save me and all he ask for is my here I go,Why did he only want to know my name?I'm a fucking Titan of...something,but I can do anything Dam It,What I'm hot do I not catch your you look at me do you not say,holy shit your so unbelievable,hard to describe in THE FUCK MAN!

Do you know how hurt I am. I working my ass off to keep you going and you can say one thing about my looks. I patch you up,I stop the blood,I got you say thank you and then fight the the power I'm throwing at do someth-.

He put a hand on my shoulder stopping what I'm was thinking and with one wide eye said ."Aphrodite I'm really sorry,I didn't know you felt that way,When I help you I want to do thing to you and Like I say before It would have been bad, I wanted you to be free, I owe you big. You help me more then I-"I push my lip against his.

I pour my power in that kiss, my eyes close. He didn't fight back,In fact his hand pull me in closer. I back away for air,but push toward me crushing my lips and pushing me to the ground. I wanted more, He back for air and I use this chance to get up to get a better angle at his lips. I put both arm around his neck, hope we keep going. We did, He want more but didn't act on. every time I back for air He would crush my lips and every time he back away I do the same. he pick me up,when did he get his strength back?Who cares,I wrap my legs around him. My back hit a big tree and our kiss deepen, How long have me been making out, 5 mins,30 mins?

I try to remove his shirt when I Try to get some more air and that when I realized He not going as far...when did it turn into a game? I was try to get more and he was fighting both me, my power and his instincts. he stated to break the kisses in short wave"H..he..hey..w..wa."I put a hand over his mouth."Hey I want more and, I can feel you."I said look down at it. He look deep into my eyes. this is what I want to reward the person who save me. I know he ask for my name, but what type of reward is that?

He remove me hand."Aphrodite,I can be like those other people and say anything you,but that would be a lie and not a good one. I want you, I really do, you are smart,easygoing,strong and have a strong will. If I go thought with this it will be a lie. Lady Chaos may or may not have made a wife for me,so this is cheating...for me...I think."

10...30 mins may have pass,I hated this, I a titan and I fell into lust with a man who may or may may not have a my defense he never said anything about it and I he was playing with my mind by being so nice to me. Were is Zeus? I was hoping he show up and break this odd feeling I'm put me down and had a sad look on his face.

"I'm not sorry for what I did."he said to me."It a good thing you don't ring on or you'll be really be cheating."I said as a joke and he crack a look at one another for a second and as if we thinking the same we both started walking."We need to get moving and find Zeus,he been gone too long."he said putting his dagger in one hand. I did the same and follow.

They was this uneasy feeling,like a par of eyes were watching and I didn't know were."GET DOWN!"Unknown people ran past lay on the ground, noting..."Do you hear that?"he ask me in a voice so low that I almost didn't catch it."I can't hear look at me and I try to hear something, I didn't hear anything not the sound of birds or any animals, even the wind stop moving the trees.

"RUN!"In the distant I could hear falling trees and beasts growing. We both ran, The backpack was slowing me down,Thank the higher beings Unknown noted,The fear that he may leave me behind was slow down and grab my pack."Run faster and do not stop for anything."I Ran so much faster, so much so that I was leaving him behind now.

The growling got louder and closer. I look back at the man to see he stop. A big four leg hound with tear in it skin, demon claws and teeth that look it can rip a person in half and it was growling at Unknown. The man was holding his dagger to the hound and was backing away slowly. I want to help the man but fear stop my body from moving. ok, he can take on one..right? then two more jump out the shadow. So it three vs one,It can't get worse... a giant one eye monster step out pushing a trees down to move more was holding a club. How bad can it get..Right? Two more one eye monster on with a ax and the other a sword.

Great so I'm going to stop saying, how bad can it can get.

—-

Zeus p.o.v

I some how found My way back to see two people going at it. I was going to move on when I saw the pink hair on the woman and known who they were.

I watch when shit hit the...fan?Whatever a fan is ?..anyway I follow then was they ran from the hell hounds and the three cyclops.I know they were Cyclops because I saw them fighting...burning down a small made no different to me what happen to the people in that town and I just need to get move on. I follow the four giant monster because they were carrying big wooden crates. I couldn't see what was in them But I wanted it anyway.I follow them And I started to see the little arrows I made to show were I are they going?How close were they to us? I Had the need to go find my follower and get moving, but at the same time I dislike for them is slowly growing .The cyclops camp was deep in the woods,they stop next to a slimy looking lake and started getting wood to make a fire.I watch behind a tree. One got water,another was starting the talk when they were doing the jobs they had to do.

I watch as an army of humans rush the big was a one sided fight. The cyclops just let the hell hounds go and said two words to the hell dog..'your free'.The hounds got bigger and rush the was four hell hounds from what I counted and the human were only able to turn one into black goo. the human army morale as gone and they started to run away. One monster ran by himself to catch a group and the other three ran after two and they had the hell hounds.

The human some how mange to get the crate the in the lake. That was a wast of time, Than I put a hand on face they were running towered the place my company was. It was easy to find them when one of the human shouted something like I'll keep you safe princess and I'll all way risk my live for you.

the two were out running the Cyclops easy,but it was the hounds that seem to be the challenging part. The woman grab the man and made a sharp turn and the ran past two people who were on the ground. the two didn't stop and an fact found a hiding spot and did the same was me. God damn it, Is what I want to say a loud, but didn't. I known the two people the moment they got up. I didn't have the time for shouted run and both him and Aphrodite were running.

I follow in the shadows and so did the humans.I was going to jump in and save Aphrodite when she was slowing down,but Unknown Help her by taking her backpack. When did he get back on his feet? Who care if he dies than I jump inn and save the day, but if he live then he can be of use. The two human were following My companion,Maybe we had the same idea,If they can hold themselves then they they die then that what happen to people.

The a hell hound jump out the of nowhere stopping Unknown. I saw Aphrodite go into hiding but was was holding a dagger and was slowly walking backward. shortly after thinking, What the worse that can happen. the other three other hounds and cyclops jump out the look around and put down the backpacks. It look like he was getting ready for a fight."Guys I was making out with a beautiful lady and you fuck up had to-" A cyclops with an ax did a low swing,he jump roll over it,one of the hound rush the and he ran tree and jump off it and over it one hand cutting along the back turning the hound into black goo, A cyclops with a sword rush the man and he roll under it legs, An other hound saw the roll and jump high in the air at Unknown. The cyclops with the sword turn swing hitting the hound,but goo got all over Unknown.

"YOU DUMB ASS DO YOU KNOW THAT ONE WAS MY FOV-" The man thrown a rock at the cyclops hitting it right in the eye. the black goo didn't seem to slow him down. the last hell hound look in rage,but watch for It change. It time came when The one with the ax hit the Unknown sending him flying. he block with that small ass dagger,he hit the ground rolling but the hound rush the man and got it jaw in the man arm."You son of bitch."Unknown said in pain and started to punch the thing in the face with his free hand.

The cyclops with the club slowly walk toward Unknown and rise his club over he head,Unknown grab the hound by it skin and is he saving the hell hound?The hound look like it was biting harder into his arm now and he was punching its face harder.

I about to jump in when a pure gold animal jump from a high free and into the cyclops gold animal rip the cyclops eye and turn it into black goo before it hit the ground. I can said that everyone was in shock so much so that the hell hound let go of Unknown arm. the Cyclops with the ax ran at the gold animal and it seem ready,but so how Unknown jump off the animal back at the cyclops,it try to slap him out the air but he spin his body in a way and cut off its hand. It drop the ax and as screaming in pain.

the gold animal ran to the drop ax and without delay use it mouth to pick at it handle and did a spin and let it go. the Cyclops turn just In time,The ax hit just above it eye and it gone clean though, It turn to black gold animal look at the last hell hound and it back away in the woods. the last cyclops was Shouting order at it but it was gone.

Unknown and the gold animal look at the last was the one with the sword. It was mad, It put up a fallen tree and toss it just over their heads, Unknown roll under and the animal duck ,This cyclops was fast but when Unknown got up, the Cyclops sword was inches from his face, It put to much into and over did it. When it back was to Unknown,He jump on it back using the dagger, The gold animal was done fighting and started clean itself, Unknown was letting the cyclops push him around on it back and it turn into a black goo like the rest.

—

Unknown p.o.v

holy shit, I needed that. My old friend gold wolf show and Help me. It started to talk to me in my mind."why did you save that hell hound?"I look at the gold animal who was clean itself And try to talk to it the same look at me."It ok, I'm done cleaning myself and your...companion will came out the shadows and try to fix that more thing before I go,If you walk towered the sun rise, you'll make it to mount Olympus just in time." It got up and ran off. I wave good bye.I walk over to the two backpack goo was on the bottom of my bag and started walking in a random direction."Hay...Hay Unknown!"I turn to see the person I wnedat to see Aphrodite."Are yo-."She lug at and the I almost fell down. She was giving me a bear hug and I smile at her."Are you ok,Aphrodite?"

She gave me a playful shove."I'm the one who should be asking you that." she said and pointed the bite mark."Ooo,That did happen, sorry I got some blood on you."She smile at me. I handed her back her backpack."We need find Zeus."She grabs my arm,"First, I need to patch up you arm, If you lose to much blood than It will got worse."

We found a large flat And somehow she made look like a table and she use other rock as is bad, I was am really starting to like smart, handy easy to talk to and lot of other thing.I hopping she put me in the friend zone.I put the arm with mark on the table and gone thought her bag for bandages."What are you starring at?"She said in the voice I never seem to note before.I gave her a smile at her."What are you falling for me?"She said giving a little laugh but there was something intense here. We sat in there saying noting. she was fixing my arm. I what to said something...anything to break this awkwardness,but noting came to mind. Angel and demon weren't talking to me, maybe they were sleeping?

She finish and we just sat there. I never answer the gold wolf, maybe next time.

—-

Cronus p.o.v

The sun going down ending the second day,these humans are pissing me off. I got up if my throne, I was done watching them."My king I'm truly sorry,but it seem that a dirty little kingdom Call Rome Is stealing our way and to make matter worse It seem your wife be-"My wife rhea kill the man by arrow in the was shining in the moon light."Is that the bow I gave you?"I ask hated me for eating our children, but she didn't know Everything **that old lady** answer she gave me was just mad glare. She thinks I don't know about Zeus. I known about Zeus and let him grow up Maybe he'll want to rule next to me...That funny,He my son and I know what he want.

"I'm going to talk to My chiefs and lords."I said to her,but She was looking into a portal. I was ready bored and that was the only reason I let Zeus go.I watching him grow up with Gaia and now Gaia lost all the respect of her titan brother and sister. No titan will follow her now, the story has reach the ear of the younger titan and even some mortal.I walk in my room that all my lords and chiefs were. I was missing one,A salve driver who was good at his known what type of salves I wanted,but he was gone now...What was his name?

These morals are all ways asking me do I have an army?why do I need chiefs and Lords? To answer that,It was hard to rule without understanding,the ways human think or in short I study Them and see what ways rule were better.I quickly found out that all lot of mortal will fall to their own needs and wants. I had no choice but to pick the 'lesser of two evil' When it come to human leaders.

I sat at the head of the room as big enough for 14 people and they was one window the sun shine though and a fire place for more light. All but one were here and they started out."My king, The people they seem to know something."Say a lord and the way Another started"My king, your son Zeus,he seem to have to two companions helping him And one seem really strong...I can send a team to catch them."I like that idea, than a hand touch My shoulder.I turn to see the only human who can do that was my right hand man.I found him when he was a child.

—Flashback

I as walking in town that I was going to obliterate..It Behind on it taxes.I like to walk to see if they had any thing to stop me.I going down the main street and I saw three adults kicking the living shit out of a little kid. I watch,getting closer The kid jump at one of the man, He going for the neck but the other two man stop the kid and pin the kid to the wall. the third man pull out a knife and got closer to the kid. I saw the kid had a small smile."I'm going to kill you and you will never steal bread from me again."The man said to the kid. I want to know what the kid will he fight I'll help,If he want to die who am I to stop that.

I slow down time,"kid do you want to live or die?"I said to use the slow time to knee the knife and it gone thought the bottom of the man other two man let go and the kid use the slow time to grab the knife, He did a killing cut on one did a jump spin on anther and the last one he stabs in the face. Than a child like voice said back."Did that gave you an answer?"

"Who ever you are I owe you for saving my life."the kid said to me."If you can steal something from lord Cronus and being back to this city church, then you will have pay me back." I watch as the kid look up to the sky. than he ran away just be for I started time normally.

I walk to the Only crunch in this small little town. It was the biggest building in the city,It was cover with big was full with people preying to a christian goddesses. She was dancing on my anger and she know that. All the worlds religions were supped to start wars to grain power,but the Christian are one of the few that undermining everyone. I walk in the place and made my way to the middle row and sat down."And In the name of our lord and saver God, we the sleeping dumbness will follow the word in this book."I was laughing because he was saying all this Latin and I was the only who known what going on. The preacher was a young man and he saw me laugh and crack a smile himself."This place is full of slow people who will do anything I say because I said it ok. Man I really hate to follow that type of god,Amen" When he said Amen the everyone said Amen. that was the end, but thanks to the rules I can kill everyone.

The rules must be follow by all Religions,If any follower of another Religion crosses the line,than only the god or gods may pass Judgment on that person or one come with an army than The other one can have one any religions want to have an ally than you can have as many muster. I love to pass Judgment.

I slow down time was everyone was getting up and kill everyone of them.I save the young preacher for last I had my Scythe next to his eye and smile on my I put time back blood and guts spray all over the place. I the job too will because there was no screaming.

"I know who you are."He spat in my face."You can't touch me and if you do than My god will rain down on you like hell on earth."He spat in my face again this time it had a little blood in it. Ok, I grab his neck and flash him to was beating a person up.I crunch the man wind pipe before dropping the thing on the were watch the trying to air.I look at Tartars and said have fun and flash back.

It was funny,the people that follow the christian didn't even know that she was a all thing she a man just because.

When I got back I saw person standing in the middle of the church. it was a man he had long black hair and wings and was rip from head to toe."So that the type of man she like." I said the leader of the wing humans."watch you mouth you dirty piece of shit."He said with a lot of anger and hate."_What _she not giving a turn at her lady parts?"the winged human turn to face pull out his sword."You have gone to far with this massacre, I all way way hated you." He change at me.

Will that bitch is now one leader short, or do they came back to life? Any way I got a new pare of black wings and Ruby red eyes. Yes,I got his eyes. I sat down and waited for the kid.I wanted to know if he would show up to pay me back.

Sixteen hours pass,The door opens and I know who it was,I turn to see his face he just walk pass the dead body and blood handed me a bag full of stuff. My castle plans, a small lock pick, A small blade,some gold coins and a statue that was holding my shadow,It was a back up plan.

"I know who you are."Said the little boy with no fear."You pay your debt to me and Were done."I got up."WAIT...I what to work for you...king cronus."this was the first time call me king and not kid had sand color hair and muddy brown eyes his skin was was the odd looking."Do you have a family to get to?"I ask the kid. He had a hand behind his back like he was holding something."yes, I'm eight son of my seven mom"."Your the eight son and you dad had seven woman?"

"Yes, my dad had seven wife's and each one had eight kids be for he move on to the next one and we all wish he was dead"wow"Who your dad?"I need to know."He the preacher of this town and he would use the word of god to pick up woman,who wish to be save"."Will I just so happen to kill a preacher in this town."His eye twitch a little"Now knowing that will you work for me?Thank carefully about it."I started walking to the door leaving the boy I got out side and let the cool night air full my lungs. I really need to word with my moon titan, every night there must not be any clouds in the sky and the moon always had a fight about something dumb and I needed to fix it.

The little kid was following me and I turn"If your following me that means one,you what to kill me or two, your willing to follow me and every order I give you."He got one knee and put a hand over his heart."I'll follow you now and forever,My king."

I gave the kid the best schooling,training and He study hard, and I had my best of the best make him go on the hardest missions,He was vary well rounded person. In five years He was will love by most of my army. I gave him a small unit of 100 humans some commoner and some solders and he use only weakest is was he fail a mission I gave him He going starts to take it on the humans,he'll burn down whole city and kill everyone not caring who there.

In ten years, everyone in His unit given the name of Forsaken A unit so bad ass that I almost disband it. We call him Swift because that how he moves. the Forsakenunit put the fear in fear and all started because I save a boy from from being kill. One day,when he turn 25 I ask "Do you what a gift from me."His eyes widen and jaw hit the floor."I be honor, my king." and I slow his he turn slowly age is like a stone that get hit by heavy rain once every 300 it really slow and if he dies his soul will be reborn with the memory of all his past life's. I also gave him the Black wings and ruby eyes that Let him see in the dark.

The wing will come out when he wanted them and he eyes will Change when he has one strong feel didn't use them much saying that IF he use them too much than his abusing the gift.

—-

He had a hand on my shoulder"My king,I need to talk to you..alone."I got And lead the way out."Sir,you didn't end you meeting."Swift said.I throw up a hand and that end the meeting. I stop at a door and he open it for me to step in.

"My king, There something you need to know,I would like us to go somewhere different." he said to me.I sigh and jumped us to the Edge of my empire. It was so close you could see the other Religions fight with all they powers. It was a boring watching them fight in the epic battles, but Swift study the way they fought and acted. He had a book of everything he kill,saw and found wroth note.

We were in the desert of Africa,shame I miss the green landscape that was once other religion have been using Africa to fight because the people let saw it was a great honor,That and every time someone hit the ground they leave rare materials behind. I flash in some chairs and we sat watching the fighting. There was a countless number of them and the crazy things is that we saw human warriors run in and try to hold there pointed to one of the warrior."Five gold bar that she'll take down one of the gods." I saw who he was talking had short black hair that gone past her ear,light chocolate skin,She had African warrior gear on...It wasn't much, she had one hourglass tattoo on each of her upper arm and big one on her back. She had a short spear in one hand and a shield in the other. The shield had an hourglass in the middle and the blade of the spear did to.

"I take you on that bet,but Who is she?"He was watching her with passion in his eyes.I flash a table and ten gold bars and watch her. She was a scary woman she toke down three gods and one was major power player. All the God were jumping her and she had a evil smile and seem to get faster and stronger.

I look at My friend who seem to ready to jump in the gold bars move to his side."If you want you jum-"He didn't even let me finish and he cross the broader to fight the woman.

I saw them work as a Team and Then attack each other . The only thing that did find odd is ever time the woman shield got hit it'll glow dark gray for a second than go back to normal.I like watch them but I had things to do today. I pull them both to my territory. They both seen to understand what happen and settled down."Swift,Who is she?"I wanted to know plan and put a smile on and said with pride."This is my Apprentice."She simile and brush a little."M...My name is Safari or you can call me Rose."I look at Swift and his eye widen.

"**My king,** She leaning I hope you let her in on this meeting." I Turn back to Rose. "I'm sorry...my King,"I nod to her."Is this what you want me to see?"I ask him."My King, when you show me your fate I come up with a plan."He got the ear of both me and the Safari."My king, you will send my unit into a vary deep cover. I know that we do undercover mission for...But thing of this as a back up plan...A lone term back up plan."mmm that a good idea.I needed more backup plans and I do trust Swift."How will you go about this...lone term plan of your?"he smile like it all going his way."I Have it all plan out and when you need help, this unit will be their for you and you alone."

—

Aphrodite p.o.v

It the second night now,So how we found Zeus,but He company with him. I was following behind Unknown and he let Zeus lead the other two were in front of Unknown. what are we going to do now?

"Aphrodite are you ok?" Unknown ask me for the third time. "Yes,I'm find how your arm?" The man that I didn't know Started to talk to me."Yes,you petty cute,Who this man to you?"I hind myself from the man.

"Were...he's...we"Unknown save me again."You need to step back or I'll kill you..sir"The man and Unknown pull out their weapons."I'm going to kill you and tak-"Unknown rush the man,The man did a soppy swing and Unknown put one hand on his neck and wrap one leg around his and pin the man to the ground."This is your one and only warning, If she want to talk to you I can't stop her,But it seem that not the case."

That was a hours ago. They didn't say their name but it seem Zeus is close woman was taking Quick looks at Unknown and I glare at man was in a sour mood because the woman didn't say a word to him.

"Zeus we need to make camp tonight."Unknown said. Zeus kept walking,Unknown look at me,Did he want me to do something? I didn't know what to man laugh at Unknown."Man...turning to a woman for help you, How sad." The man put both hands up."Are you going to attack an Unarmed man?"That stop and the woman turn to see what Unknown would do,Even I wanted to know.

"It about time you stop Zeus,We need to find a spot to camp."Zeus rise an brow and the man face turn red. The woman was holding back a laugh."Princess let me show you what I a royal solider can do." WHAT she a Princess? Me and Unknown were thinking the same words WOW a Princess.

Her voice was clam and cool"Their no need,Once I get My throne back I'll put a bounty on his head so big that even the titans will try to get it." "WHY..WHAT YOUR PROBLEM!"I rage at the bitch."That coming from the woman who can state what he is to you.""I...you..."I was at a lose for words,I look at Unknown and it didn't show but they was a hunt of saddest in his eyes.

"That what I expend from the lower class."say the smile at the man."Your the biggest loser I ever seem in my life,The fact you ask a common looking woman to fight. I feel sorry for you mother for giving birth to a big sack of useless horse shit."I was laughing so hard that my side were going to Brest man was going to rush Unknown but the woman stop was laughing with me now."We don't have time to send on them,We need to get going,Zeus We need to find a camp spot for the night."The way she was talking made me think they were going to be with us in the morning.

Dislike is a weak word for me right now. I hated this, the man,woman and Zeus were doing so little that, Me and Unknown made the whole camp site. All Zeus did was start the fire and the man and woman didn't do anything. I turn to the only person I seem trust."Aphrodite,Can I ask for a favor?"He ask me."yeah man,what you need."He had a small laugh."Can you protect the backpacks or keep an eye on Zeus.""you can count on me."I wish I turn him down because he was doing all the work.

We were all around the fire eating.I saw the princess as looking between Zeus and Unknown,the man was giving me the look that said'you and me tonight.' Zeus was looking into the fire and Unknown was looking at the stars."So what are your guys names?"I ask man laugh"You think I'll get you a commoner my name."That made Unknown look at the man his eyes were bright gold the other colors were almost gone."Were did you get those eyes?"

The princess ask Unknown"Answer her Or one kingdom will lose a useless Princess and 2 bit piece of shit."He said in a anger I never imagine he air was intense and the man and woman where breaking a sweat."ok If I tell you my name will you tell me were you got those eyes?"she asking him like they were bff. No is all he said."Why are you so mean to me."

I want to slap no...punch her in the her name is Kate,the man didn't gave his name and I didn't care."Will are you going to said you names?"Kate ask. Unknown said no and look at the stars she look at and I to said no." I can wait for the bounty to put on your heads and When I find you I just kill you."Unknown sigh pullout his dagger flap it so he was holding the blade. Unknown didn't said anything,but the Kate seem to know what going on."you need to stop before something happen."Kate said to the man.

"Princess I'm am here to protect you and this man is powerless to stop me."The man got up."I'm going to kill this man and take that hooker for myself."Unknown nodded and got up."so you going to fight me you dumb fuck."Unknown didn't say anything just look at the man."Any last words?" again noting. Zeus stood up,"Young human you need to stop."

"Shut up you old man,When I'm done with him I'm going to kill you next." "Will Kate, you about to a alone than."The man jump over the fire pit and didn't make had thrown his dagger at the man the blade going though his nose,The upper half of his body landed in the turn at Kate. She roll you eyes at the dead man."say would you like a job protecting me?"she ask him."Zeus we need to get moving.""What we didn't even get to sleep."said Kate."Alright let go."Zeus said and we grab our stuff.

We didn't put out the fire or take anything from the woman, but that didn't stop her from following us thought out the night.

I almost fell over from walking all night. Unknown Put the rest of his stuff in my backpack and toss it knee down so I could get on his back.I like being carry wanted a piggyback ride to but he said no.I was falling for Unknown hard..but he a may or may not be a marry man and I'm Not one of those type of he's not than it not cheating...right, No I can't, it just bad. It his fault, He so nice to me and call me smart,strong and and other thing that didn't have to do with my outer looks. He all way fighting this odd power I'm throwing at him right now.

"Your really hot"I turn to Kate who said that to had a hand in a fist and the other digging in his leg. I didn't want them,but it show that I was using my odd powers. The sun was going up and Zeus stop dead. Unknown ran next to only thing we saw was a good looking cabin."Is that a cabin in the woods?"Kate said/Ask.

—

Unknown p.o.v

I put Aphrodite down and look at the a flashback of a man I save name said he had a cabin in the Do I know it was his? I also remember two slaves That we safe.

The land around the cabin look taking care of,There was some farm animals in a pin and small shack on the side that had grass going up it's walls. Their seem to be a little man made lake off to the side. On the outside It was great farm land,But I seen a lot in my short ,who I wish would lave just walk to the cabin.

—-

?p.o.v

That smell,He didn't lie, He here in the woods."Aura,Why are you jumping when we have a job to do."I turn to Hector who was carrying two dead body.

He was a strong,brave and vary smart man, He had dark hair and tan skin,He was a vary handsome man,but My heart belong to one person And his sense was close. I was so happy that I started to dance in the middle of the woods."Look cat woman,When we'er done you can show you sexy moves all you want."I hate it when people call me a Cat woman, So what I have cat ear and a cat tail and My senses are higher than human, The fact that cats like me a lot...Damn I'm a woman of the cats.

We had to put the body in the ground. We had to find a monster that been killing people And the village people are vary helpful, So we find the dead body and do a grave digger work for free. I pick up my dead body and we move close to the cabin. Me and Hector Stay with the old man, We don't know how to get home, So he let us stay for was from a place call Rome and I came from a land to the east that in a vast war.

The closer we got to the cabin,The more I wanted to drop the body and run to see who it that would be soppy and I put my...feeling in check.I turn to Hector to see if he take the body,He didn't."You need to get a hold yourself,You can't let one man make you soppy on the job." Hector had a small crush on me and Use to pick up My slack, I hated the fact that in day he may throw that in my I started to work harder And Smith was happy with me improvement and said that the man will came to the cabin one day.

We made it back to the and Hector put the dead body in the pig pin that was far end of the farm did that when we don't want to dig up earth and Smith was ok with it."Now that we are done can I make my rounds?"I ask sadden,He didn't like It when I make rounds. I'd run round the Cabin and woods to see if I can find any evidence that nameless man has came here. A lot of the time I find monster and thieves, But this time was different and I was feeling anxiety,He was close. What if He don't like me?What if he forgot me? What If I don't like him?

I move from tree to tree Trying to get closer to that was a mix of the fresh air on after a rainy day and honey. I could hear people walking loudly and every step I made to them was carefully place.I didn't make a sound and Saw the man. just was I remember,Sun kiss skin,Well tone body,The black hair,His muit-color eyes and the two swords tattoos in a x on one shoulder.

He was with three other people.I didn't know the other people. One is a man with fair skin,cloud white hair and Sharp sky blue eyes,It seem he was leading behind him was a was Walking behind the he had dirty red hair,deep brown eyes and not bad Unknown,but now I see a woman on his had pink hair,pink eyes and fair skin.

The woman turn to Unknown and Said"You really hot."Was she talking to the other woman or the man carrying the woman.I wouldn't know because they ignore they were close to the Hector finds them...will I can't let that happen.

I get closer,The woman got off the man back and the other Said"Is that a cabin in the woods."I saw her walking to the cabin, no move than,The man who save my save my life ran next to the woman and the other two follow. they were walking slowly and carefully. I Quit and walk out if the cover of the trees."What are you guys doing here?"I said in a voice that Hector once said was my'Your in danger' if you move voice. The man with white hair and the woman dirty red hair pull out their other two didn't follow."Zeus,This is a bad idea."The man with black hair man...Zeus sigh, move back but didn't put his weapon woman did seem to follow the man ran at had a small sword that she use as a two handed one. I pick up a small rock and thrown it at her hit her just below the knee making her trip and fall. I ran before she get back up and pin her to the ground.

"Tell me why are here and I'll let her life."The man turn to Zeus."Do you want to?"Zeus look at the woman I pin to the ground."We are going to somewhere and she happen to be pasting by."He said it like He didn't care for this woman.I look at the man and he seem to remember my free hand I pointed at the man."What is your name?"

"Wait,your the slave I was nice to."He said like it hit him like a ton of rock. nice to meet the person that save my life,I was five seconds from killing. The final act of taking a person life is something I hate to do.I'll steal everything, but a life..Unless that person is really really bad,but don't kill If your not ready die yourself and that the rule I follow.

"That not what I ask you."I said and push down on the woman let out a small scream. "Ok..ok if I tell you my name will you let her go?"He ask and the woman and Zeus look at him oddly."May be...Hurry up."I saw hector slow walking up behind them."Find my name is Unknown so can you let her go?"

I didn't need to Hector blade on Zeus back."So...Unknown,Zeus and..."He look at the woman."I'm Aphrodite."She said and a wave hit me. This feeling deep inside me wanted noting more that sex. I felt like a cat in heat. Hector drop the sword and jump at Aphrodite.I almost did the same to Unknown. He didn't get far when Unknown somehow got a punch in.

I was trying to hold back this lust,But it was to much and I Ran to the man a push him the ground.I really fighting myself now,But this feeling was one of the best I felt in Along time. I was about to kiss the when someone pick me up.I kick off the person and turn to see move to Hector and kick him off Aphrodite.I was feeling a rage inside me and this time I controlled myself hardy.

Smith let Zeus and the woman do it in the grass outside. I was staring at Unknown from across the table and He was asking Smith a lot of questions."How are you?Is this were you live?"Than He turn to me and I jump little."what you name?I'm happy to see your hair has grown back"Next was Hector."I hope your doing will.I'm glad you didn't kill Zeus."

He stop talking and Smith used this chance to had a voice of a middle age singer, He look like he was pushing this...Aphrodite was it,She been glaring at me and been siting really close to him._"So that why you pass though here._"Smith said and that snap back to what happen around and Aphrodite were in the same boat."I know a path you can take and if you go now you make it to mount Olympus before the day done."Smith said to Unknown smile.

"WAIT."I shouted,I couldn't stop myself."You said you'll live in the woods with me and we'ed had a lot of children."Smith put up a hand and that stop me from jumping at Unknown again. "This man said he would meet you in the woods that true,But he never said anything about kids or living with you."That hunts and must have shown because he said."I'm sorry."There it was,I didn't know what it was but it made me feel happy."Why are you saying sorry?"It was ignored her and got up."Thank you,Smith..I'll try to pay you back."Smith put up a hand."It find,You save me More than once and I'm happy I could have help you for once."

Unknown got up."Also when you get to mount Olympus,you will have to climb its unforgivable sloop."I was been hit with a wave of sades."My name is aura."I said in a vary low and soft voice. Unknown sigh and we sat there..Will it felt that way to me.I wanted him to say something anything.

"Your name is Aura,I'll never forget it."I look at him and I known what I was going to do and He somehow got Zeus off Kate and ask if Kate could stay."If she willing to work than anyone can stay."is what Smith said to me and Hector and that what he saying Got her to stay and they move on. I follow behind from a Great distends.

—

Michelle p.o.v

I was working around the place,Now that I can do mood of my kids seem different seem to be studying more about different types of warfare and how to use them to His best ability and how to be a leader. Pearl Somehow made a ring of spy's that relay her with ask me to help him learn The way of Assassin.I said yes because His heart is close and only a small group are close to ,He had to be a Professional and kill the people on a list or can use his skills to save close one and that ,Also ask for my help,So to help her I put a flag on Caesar,Pearl,Justice and myself and there are rules. One,On stealing at night(it too easy for her).Two steal only the flags and lastly She could use anything for help.

I let justice know that he could any help to make the assassin target list and he had to knock them out from top to bottom.

He had to do it with being seen by anyone.I also gave Caesar same tips on how to be a leader and show Pearl How to make the ring tighter so the people didn't her useless Information. I'm working at the farm house and that only to get my mind off the fact I may have to go on a date with a man I didn't know Is shocking.

The man I'm waiting for Is name Unknown and he pass My kids many tests to ask me out. I was going to say no,But...I don't know why I said yes. I gave the pigs some food and let the cow out so it could eat change when that man show up place needed help and that what it got. I finish the work and found a spot to was under a tree with a lot of shade.

I kill time think about stuff Like,What will the date be like,What he doing right now...Will he come back?We'll we work out?Did I like him? I look up to see both Justice and Order looking down at me."Wow,I found you guys and I wasn't even trying."They look confuse for a second."You guy are right next to one another."I said to then Found each other.

Justice jump down And Order followed."Like guys I'm tired right now."They sat on the ground next to me."Mom."It was Justice in soft voice."We want a mission."He said to me.I turn to Order to see what she would say."Did you finish the tasks I gave you?"Order pull out three flags"So,Do You had a mission you want to go on?"I ask nodded."It been three days and you said yes to Going out with Unknown ."Ok,It not like I going to marry the way she said it made me feel that was the case."So you want to find that man?"They all nodded."Why?beside the fact I said I'll go on A date with him."I ask was Justice turn and that surprises me."He the one who got the book that we all studying from.""So you feel like you need to pay him back?"

Order started up."Once He go out with you...and you don't like him then we'll respect your choice."I look at all them and really wanted to go."Do you know were He gone?"30 sec pass without anyone saying anything,then like a light Bulb...What ever a light bulb was, Justice jump up."I know were He is."He said with a voice that I didn't he had a happy all look at him waiting..."Will were is he?"Order ask turn to pearl."Do you remember Zeus."He turn to me.I didn't know what to say, We gone that mission to find him and we did."Yes,Why do you ask."I answer."Will I talk to the twi-...I ask the last people he was round and they told me he'd keep talking about A mount Olympus."He been talking to the twins again.

He like them and he things he can save them.I felt sorry for them,They hardy know how to speak and will are to...I didn't want to say what they do Is Teaching them everything he can,He trying to be careful about as will,If the Kids or Adults find out it will get worse for came to term with what they do here and Doing his best for them. The twin real name were yin and yang and we were the only one who known that.

"That it,We have a place to start."Caesar Olympus..."You can't go."I said In a forceful voice. Pearl stop"Why can't we go."I Try to choice my words"The titan lord Cronus like to go there once ever three days to over look his kingdom."They all stop and the air was thins and it gets hard to breath.

The door slams,I wasted no time and ran to the door, It didn't move.I step back and and kick It with all my power,It didn't try ramming it. I turn to see both Order and Justice being held by a large man.

Third person p.o.v

The large man Was the titan lord Cronus and he was holding two children by the saw Caesar ran at him and he threw both Order and Justice at the kids gone though the wall and Cronus block a right swing and counter it by grabbing the young man and throwing him got her small bow out and Michelle rush him."MOM I CAN GET A CLEAR-"The arrow slip though her Titan Saw that the woman was going to dodge the arrow and it was going to hit slow down time around Turn to see the three kids rush in at him,The woman going in a roll and One vary shock laugh hard,so hard that his side started to hurt.

He Kick the woman so hard that She was flying in slow motion at The Girl with the arrow hit her back, the Titan turn to see Justice fist close to his face and the other seem to trying to catch Grabs the kids arm and slams him in a table and he going though the table and the young man seem to get faster and try aiming for The titan Cronus pick up the little girl and place her right in fount of Caesar let time go normal and watch the as the fist hit her side, When he slow time again her saw blood Coming out the little mouth and she started to fly out the hole he made. He flash behind the little girl and Just like Justice he slam her tough the floor.

The titan walk over to Caesar and started to punching him with all the anger he had toward did a low kick that put him in the air,He grab his leg and throw him around slamming him over and over and held him did the one thing that can make anyone mad he spat in the Titan face and it was all titan king Started slamming him around again.

Over and over and Over,The titan Lord Been going at it for five young man pass out From the day was almost done,He put there Unconscious body titan didn't take out the arrow or heal laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH,That was...Fun,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."The titan laugh aloud. The sun was rushing and The titan sent a small part of himself to fly over to his son to see were he was.

The titan look at the body's the Woman was laying in a pool of made a portal just above the Marble floor of Mount use his feet to push the humans into the portal and watch them fall. Cronus Jump in landing on the and walk to his Royal was leaving blood foot steps but he didn't he sat down he call two other titans Atlas and Nyx. They flash in landing on the throne room was empty so it was just them three.

The titan name Atlas was had dark brown just came form having it had sharp Yellow eyes that seen many battles good and has muscles from head to toe and wearing full steel Armor .In terms of power,Atlas was the titan you want.

Nyx Is a female is the fastest of all the had long black hair That had a full moon shape pin in look bored with her light green eyes(She was going though a thing right now).She was the weakest of all the titan,But she can f**** your day with that had woman armor the cover her from chest to toe.

Cronus p.o.v

Nyx look at the humans and back at me."I Didn't you started doing that to humans"She said to me.I wave my hand to gave so energy so they won't die on me."I'm holding them someone."I said back to her."Why are we here?"Atlas ask me like he as batter thing to do."You guys never met my son,Zeus."I ask them and Atlas was token back by this."You said you ate all you children."Nyx said before Atlas repeated it."My wife let all but one get eaten."I said with a smile."Cronus, You put the fate of your brother and sister on the line and for what?"Atlas said in a rage."Will that up to you.""What that mean,I seen what happen,that old lady show the true events that will come to pass."

"Atlas,We titans are tied by fate that for Mortals."I said the big titan. Nyx look Atlas said some thing That made me face palm "Cronus you dumb a**,your son is half mortal Until he over throw you. No matter what the the sister of fates say, **the old lady prediction will all ways be right.**"Atlas said than made a chair to fall in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nyx ask."Nyx,our king is trying to break the sting of fate. If he'd just gone to Gaia and Ate His son than,we won't be standing here."Atlas said like he just finish a lone and drawn out battle."So Cronus is acting like Gaia?"Atlas gave Nyx a Quick look and answer."NO,he not acting like her.""But,He could have gone to Gaia and end this whole thing,I mean If he really wanted to break the stings of fate than he would have done it...Right."

I need to watch Nyx. She was the younger Titans, but She was will like by many. If word get out that I let my son go, than..."Nyx would you like to battle."I said to and she mistook it."I can't fight you,Your my king.""Not me,The first person to go though that door is the person you fight."

I close my eyes to see were they I saw was son and the man were fighting,just outside my had his sword in one hand and the man had a dagger in his.

"Cronus,Is everything all right?"Nyx ask man shove a woman to the side as Zeus rush him."Zeus,What are you doing?"The man said to my son as he son didn't stop attacking,The man jump,roll and block all Zeus's swings and woman look like she was trying to jump in the fight,but she didn't...Did I know her?She had the power of a back the man against,He step back and the man throw a punch,Zeus dodge and landed a kick right in the man force of That kick send the man Thought the huge door...

Me,Atlas and Nyx started watching the two man two man didn't see us,but the woman did and she also saw the body's on the man was next to see the body' gone for a stab and the man block it with his hand letting the blade go was shock and The man use that to punch him in the side, then in the face,Zeus fell back and The man walk over to the body's.

—

Aphrodite p.o.v

Why are they fighting?Why was they body's on the floor?Are they dead?Those just some of the questions I had Running in my somehow got Zeus to back off and he walk over to the kneed down at them.I..I did know what I was air got vary hot and it was getting hard to take in air.I watch was he turn over one of them and he twitch."Who did this?" he said in a vary cold and anger voice."That would be and Zeus turn to see a large man in full steel battle armor."ATLAS!"Zeus Shouted."Hay,Cronus said I get to fight the first person that come though the door."said a Tall woman.

"Nyx!"Again Zeus shouted.I really myself for a fight.I saw Unknown,He was holding two different colors swords."Heal them."He said to to Atlas."what if I don't?"He said like it was joke."you have 5 sec.""You think(5)You can best(4)Me(3)a (2)tit-"Unknown some how flash behind Atlas in about to woman..Nyx was just as fast And counter look dumbfounded and Atlas had a look of shock and the guy that been sitting watching had a smile on his face.

—

Third person p.o.v

Nyx just save Atlas live,but put her in danger as had ask...no, force Angel and Demon to go in weapon try to warn him that it would set him back in the long run,but he didn't care he needed power and he needed it now.

Nyx as heated, the man was going for Atlas,She had to match Unknown speed step for one could keep up with rush Cronus and they were fighting And Aphrodite ran the people who was on the was going faster and Nyx was matching were so fast that all you could hear was the sound of they weapon was trying to heal the people and she didn't know how to and Cronus were throwing lighting and Slowing down time. Atlas been in all lot of battle and he want to fight,but he knew that once he move he had to believe in the fastest Titan.

—

Meanwhile in outer-space

"My lady, why do you need an army If your the maker of everything?"

I turn from the screen to see my assassin of the women are part of an Army I making for a bet me and My brother once made."She had a hoodie that cover her face."I could be everywhere,But were the fun in that?"This assassin was green not wise to tell her Why I was going around taking in people."I want to give all my Creation A change."I said to the woman."I need you to call all leader for a nodded and Ran off.I sigh,Turn back to the fight it was getting out of hand,Half of mount Olympus was gone and I could see the souls of the human of the villages around were being crash by the flying rock and the Wind was blowing houses away,There soul being eaten by free reapers,that didn't have to guide the souls to the underworld.

It was Chaos.I Stop time completely and flash to the battle.I saw Unknown Had a sword right next Atlas neck and Nyx was a cross the room and had thrown her sword at Unknown it was going to hit before he could hit was trying her best at healing,but all she was doing was putting a layer of her power in each of was Cut open Cronus bully and was trying to finish the job...What this at the big door, there was a vary rare woman of the were smart,strong,Powerful and sexy.

They did have one problems,they were blind to they own feeling and they had a hard time,They didn't know If they love that person or want to be that persons the cat people fell in love like real love,They are the scariest,most unstable monster Your ever cat people once in real love,they will follow,fight and take care of that person. It takes a lot,I mean a lot to make a cat person want to leave you.

This one seem to like what she see in Unknown. I move over to Cronus,I could see hands trying to craw out the Titan,I Reach in and pull them all out one by one until all were all that was done I pick up Cronus,than Atlas last I pick up Nyx with one hand. I put fakes that would turn into the black goo.I may change that.

I heal the humans And made Unknown move,but not look at me confused,"I only have a few Things I need to tell you and you will Hear me this time...ok"He nodded."Good, now I going to remove some of Aphrodite memory and she will not know you."He look sad about that and maybe wanted to said something."Also, this is going to hurt."I put my hand over his heart and call the five animals. The red lion,The blue spider,The black ferret and the white nine tail last one was the gold wolf.

once all the animals were in the room.I turn them into Tattoos the had circle around lion was standing proud,The spider was hanging down on it web,The ferret was stand up,The fox was sitting with all it tails out and the wolf was howling. Angel and demon were in woman forum on his back. Unknown pass out.

Once that was done animals jump out and the tattoos stay.I was a about to go ,But I needed to fix the everything.I put mount Olympus back together,I put the souls of the dead in the underworld and I put everything right.

I flash me and the titan to the other base toss them on the ground and I gone home to watch what happen next.

**That is the end of that, Tell me what you think... **


	4. Chapter 4

Gods,Love,War and Prophecy

Chaos p.o.v

I watch the baby Gods slowly flowing toward a young looking Zeus.

He wasted no time and took the biggest sky blue chair and gain the Godly powers,Gaia promise him. I gave My army,chiefs and lords of **this rule free dimension** one goal,To rise army that will be worthy to follow I'm not grounded I'm going to...Take back My sword of power and remove this I'll Fight destruction and take his powers and the sword he has.

The gods that been in Cronus all these years,Look like they didn't know what to do. but Zeus knows."I would like each and everyone in this room to say their name aloud."The new king of the Gods said them.A young man was the first,He had black hair,deep sea green eyes and look build for life on the ocean."I'm Poseidon."

The God known was Poseidon step to the right side and a another man took his man had sticky white skin,wild slimy long black hair. Ash color look dead."I'm Hades."Everyone took one step away from him and he seem to understand and walk away to the far end.

Hades saw Unknown and look away,but Unknown started to talk to him. A woman step had a motherly look and feel that made Zeus look closer at had plan white dress and misses looking hair,that change to whoever was looking at saw Zeus."My name is Hera."Her voice is commanding but soft.

She step off to the side and Another woman took her had base lower class farming hair, and muddy brown eyes."I'm Demeter."she said in a bored step the right like Poseidon.

The last one was a young woman In a flame color dress and her hair was the color of a big,bright camp glare at Aphrodite before turning to Zeus."I'm Hestia."And she move to the side.

At this point, Hades seem happy to have some one to talk to and Aphrodite was trying to see if she can join them

Zeus turn to Aphrodite,Unknown and Hades, Zeus call them and they was the first because Unknown let had pink hair and eyes that seem to have seen the good and all lot of bad."I'm Aphrodite."All the other female Goddess,but Hera just seem to what Aphrodite gone and it didn't matter how it walk over to Hades as if she known that he was a shield from the was looking her up and down openly and that made her get closer to Hates.

The last one was Unknown,He had sun kiss skin, black hair and tattoos in four different places on he body. One over he heart, it was the five animals,Than two swords in a x on he's right upper arm,next the five animal running down his left(wolf,lion,spider,ferret and fox.) and Angel and Demon on his back(Demon was looking down and Angel was looking up)."I'm Unknown."

I was getting bored watching them and try finding some different.

—

Zeus p.o.v

Damn it,Unknown live tough and was standing and was saying his name.I was a God now,I follow Gaia last orders and that was to take the chair that look like the sky and I will have the biggest kingdom of my brother and sisters.

I watch as...Poseidon was Quickest and found a Chair that look like the sea's,Hera pick the one that was closest one to ,Who was a god pick the a light chose a chair that look like a framer would have one outside. Hestia was drawn to a fire pit that the far end and out of sight. That was all the chairs in the room,but there seem to more room for more,but I didn't want Hades here and I needed some one to rule the underworld and he looks like the person to do it.

Unknown and Hades were the only one standing,Than two women jump at Unknown knocking him down,I remember one,She from the small city with the kids, but I did not the other woman

Unknown p.o.v

"Hay Michelle,What are you doing here Aura?"The two women look at one anther."Who is she?"Michelle said to me"Who am I,Who are you?"Aura said to Michelle in anger. We all got up and I step between them."Stop and Let me answer you both."I said to them and turn to Aura."You follow me here?you could have been hurt or...Why did you follow me?"Before say why The four kids started to back Michelle."You can't go out with anyone,but her."Caesar step up to said."Aura,I'm happy to see your ok and I'm sorry,But I have to ask Michelle out."She look sad but nodded." I will not stop following you."She said and ran off..fast.i turn to Michelle and got one knee.

"Michelle,I'll be honored if you go out with me."My face was red hot and I did this and everyone was watching,I didn't like what I did to her,but I needed her to forget what Aura said about following me and the fact That Aphrodite was a God.

I look up at her,She was bright and Shining like a Cut diamond on a she folded her arms and look t her kids.I was having mix feeling and then she smile."I'ed love to take that date with you."A feeling of pure happiest wash over me as I got up and gave her a hug,I let the kids join in and we all forgotten about Zeus and the other gods watching us.

*Cough*cough.I turn to the one making that sound,it was Zeus."Unknown,You help me get to mount Olympus and free my brother and sisters"Hera look at Zeus with a confuse look."You'll be the first mortal to get a gift from the new Gods."He let out a sigh that said'I didn't what to do this'."You'll get one rule free wish from the us,the new Gods"I didn't know what to said,One wish anything I what.I turn to Michelle and the kids,Then back to Zeus"I wish for-"

Aphrodite p.o.v

Wow,I can believe that what He wish for.I would have wish for my memory or what I was doing in a Titan stomach."Unknown,I want you stay here I have Something I want to give you."Zeus said to made a portal for the other mortals,He hug them and they step it close,Zeus got Intense."Hades,I need you to go to the Underworld and ask the Cyclopes to make me a weapon to face the Titans."

Hades look sadden by this."Those who go the underworld can't come back."He said like he was trying to said no."Gaia once said that,But that only happen If you eat the food in the underworld."Zeus shot back at jump a little and look around at the other Gods."Is anyone coming with me?"He ask like he was ugly cub trying to find someone to look out for made me sad,but I didn't want to go to the underworld with him.

Unknown look at Hades"You ok with this?"He ask him and I got a did that happen? Hades turn to Zeus"I really need to go on that it over I go to the underworld with Hades."Everyone was shock by this,I saw tile her head."Why would you want to go with this thing."She said pointing at Hades and his eyes fell."I going to help Hades,Because His a God"He sigh"If any Gods need my help I'll do my best for them,But If that God or Gods betray me I'll only help If you pay me,Nobody Betray me so I'm helping everyone."

"That is all,I know you new Gods have not seen the world,But I need you all to go and get mortals to fight for us."Hera turn to Zeus."why do we need mortals to fight for us?""We need them to fight back the mortals that the Titans have following them,The fight with the Titan will put us in a weak state and I seen What humans can do with trap Gods."My headache hit me harder this time,What going on with me?

"Unknown,How long will this...date be?"It was Hestia in what seem to be a fire turn to her."I never been on a date before,So I don't known"He said as his face was getting red."We'll make it one week."She said to Unknown and for so reason I jump up."You can't rush things like love."I could feel the hate being aim at me.I didn't need to turn to see Demeter and Hera glares or Poseidon look of lust."I said we gave him...eight days."I said to Zeus.

He close his eyes and nodded."Thank you,Aphrodite."That it,A wave of black wash over me And that it.

Unknown p.o.v

I get eight day before I go with Hates,I watch as Aphrodite slowly fell back into her chair and look asleep."Gods,I want all of you to go out into the world and live like you may die the next sun rise. Also Try to get human on our side.I'll force you back on the Eight day"He said that last past to the Gods flash out. I turn to see is she stale here?I saw Hestia walk up to with a ball of fire in one hand.

I ran for Aphrodite and some how a shield show up on my was a small round Shield,I roll in front of her and rise my shield."What are you doing?"She ask me like it was normal to hold a fire ball."I should be asking you that."I said to her."I'm fighting the enemy and your in the way."I was bewilder by this."She a God just like you."She gave a small laugh."She not a God like me,I can see,feel and taste the Titan in her."She throw the fire ball at me and it melted the Shield.

"Hestia,You need to clam down."Aphrodite eye shot open and was if she understood what going on she hind behind me."so your going to die behind this man."She said to the fearful woman."Please..leave me alone."That made Hestia laugh."A Titan..."She laugh so much that she didn't want to kill us."We may need you in the battlefield,So I'll let you live,But If you turn out to be useless I 'll kill you myself."She flash out once she finish.I turn to Aphrodite and a par of lips lightly touch mine.

She had a look of lost on her face,I didn't what to tell her that we were once friends,But I didn't know if Lady Chaos was stare at me,I wave my hand in front of her."Hello?"noting, I wave faster."Anyone in there?""HAY"I shouted and that seem to make her come back."I'm sorry,I just...I'm going to help you get home now."I had the feeling she wanted to tell me something,but didn't.

She put a hand on my shoulder and flash us to that little town with no my feet hit the ground I throw up in a pink fog.I look around and the place was cover in the stuff.I saw Michelle and the kids fighting people.I Ran to them,Caesar pointed to the door that led to the war room and I saw the pink stuff flow out like a sigh and rise one hand,The pink stuff flow to her,I made it and slam the door.

I Fought the remaining people helping took five min but everyone was down and out for the count.I turn to see Order jump at me giving me a hug."It about time you show up."She said to me."I'm not the only one you need to thank."She turn to Aphrodite."Thank you for or cleaning up that stuff."she nodded.

"I owe you a date."I said to Michelle."that right I forgot."She said back to me."No she didn't, that all she been wanting to talking about."Pearl said,I owe her face was turning red."I'll just clean this up."She started to cleaning,but picking up the knock out didn't kill do I do on a Date?where Do I start?I pick up a person and without knowing I walk over to Aphrodite."Hay can you help me?"I ask of Her memory was gone,so she may be able to help me."what do you need?"She said it like before ,Her eyes twitch."I may be able to help you."I didn't know If I wanted to push it."Can you tell me how to date someone?"her face brighten."I love to help you need to change."

I could ask the kids for help,It could help...a lot,But she like so needed to know what she like's and somehow got the informant from pearl and it was a short list...on the like side and a vary long one on the dislike Is looking for a strong,handsome,capable and nice to her kids."Will your handsome and look strong,The kids seem to like you."Aphrodite said."I'm not capable?"I said as a said noting, we walk around,we found Order laying in the trees."Hay Unknown."she said down the and Aphrodite sat under the tree."When are you going on that date?"She ask me.

"I don't know the best time,Maybe you can help me?""She like the nights and their a small lake,She like to go there sometimes,It may help."She fell asleep in the move on,She like nights and small body's of ran into was using bows and arrows,From what I could see he did help."Hey Justice."He shot his last arrow and it landed just inches away if the middle and that was the only one that hit the turn to me and Aphrodite and said noting."Can I ask for help?""If you like Michelle than don't anything that not you...Just be yourself and take her to the small lake."he gone to pick up some arrows.

"That was the most useful and...nicest thing you could do on this date."Aphrodite said just out of ear shot.I needed to change cloths and My heart was was helping Michelle the whole day."So do you know what type of date your going on."She ask me."I am going to try going with the flow."I said to wave her hand and a wooden basket was in her hand."you good at that."She smile."I been trying all day and don't open it until you hungry."I laugh a little."Thank you,I owe you one."She look like she really wanted to said something,but she didn't

Aphrodite gave me some cloths and wish me luck. I found Michelle laying in some grass looking at the sky and I join lay there not saying anything watching the sun go by...

"What in the basket?"She ask as we were walking to the lake she cloudless sky let the moon bath the land with a bright blue light,that male it easy to see like it was wind was low and warm and the stars fulled the night pick the spot and we sat over looking the lake she shine was the wind made little waves.

But she was the most beautiful creature I ever long Brunette hair was comb Straight,The five colors in her eyes were mixing and turning brightly in the had no makeup and she pull it off,also she had on a dark grey dress that gone a little pass the show off her sexy legs.I wish I could have taken her someplace different.

Why? we were watching the Circle of started with two rabbits getting it on on the other end of the lake,They finish and two more show up to gave birth,the mother ran away from the baby and the father fought a bigger stronger one that wanted to kill the little on,The father lost and the big rabbit let the baby live,Then a group of them show up and took the baby rabbit in,That group gone into the darkest,next a big one That look the one before show up and it fought a small weaker one and the big one lost,When the big one lost, a Female rabbit jump and they...*couch*Couch and The female ran happen ten time, sometime the small rabbits would have to outsmart the bigger small one die only once and that because the bigger one was,If what I could see lucky.

"Why did you being me here?"she said in a soft and playful stomach growled."I got some food."My voice crack a little and she laugh.I open the basket in it was three apples,apple wine with one small wine cup and covers."you really like apples."I gave her a smile and in a deep and funny voice."Would you care for some wine?"She laugh."Are we sharing the one cup?""Sharing is caring."

"That you get the first cup"And she pour...a lot in the cup."That a lot.""your a big boy,I think you can do it."I felt like she didn't want to be here and I didn't know what to do.I pick up the cup and it smell like...Apple pie?But it tasted like fresh up with the apples?I down the whole hit me like summer wind,It was light taste,but heavy cocktail and it didn't have the burning, I grab the bottle and put a little in the cup for her."You thing I can't handle myself?"She said was she put the same amount in also down it.

"See anything you can do,I can do batter.""Are you bored?"I ask her."No,It just...I don't kn-"I took a risk and kiss her...Than I grab the bottle and Down was much as I was almost use the rest to full up the cup."This is the first date I been on."I said before the wine hit world seen to move."You only live once,Right"And she finish her cup and we sat there.

I don't know how it happen but we are making was the greatest feel,It felt like pure joy was running wildly though my body,But something in the back of my mind was telling me it was all fake,The more I fell into this feeling the more I wanted to stop,My mind said stop but my body say hell yes.

She stop"We...we need to stop."I..I was having a small war in my we needed to stop,All these feeling were fake and..."If you want to then I'll stop."She was sitting on top of me."we should get moving."She said in a low and soft didn't move and the need of wanting grew inside me."What are we doing?"I ask her and she answer by smashing her lips to mine.

I reach around her and pull her closer.

Michelle p.o.v

He was a surprisingly ok kisser. This is the most magical thing that has ever happened in my life. It's indescribable, and I wish I had more.

We took breathe, I wanted more, but instead he rejected.

"We should slow down!" He pronounced

"Why, you wanted this anyways!" I pronounced back

"I...we need to take more time, you understand?" He asked

"I...I understand...Omega" I say as I get of his lap and we walk away from the spot we were once in.

"It that what you are going to call me." he said as he follow.

"It a name that only I may call you."I said fighting the urge to...

"So everyone but you will call me Unknown."I turn to smile at name Unknown...Its like the person or people who gave him that name didn't even try..And Will it was the first thing that pop in my head.

He pick me up bride style"What are you doing?" I mange to ask,He put on a smile,but something was on his mind."I had a feeling and I acted on it."It was sweet and he walk me back to 'nameless' as I call it. The people who live their are now trying to get things done,Some people saw Unknown working and a lot started to help who are lazying around like before are being force to join the army or being kick out into the woods.

We walk the same path we use to get to the lake and made back in what seem to be too fast,I didn't want it to end and he seem to feel the same carefully put me down like I'm made of and Order show up."we will take it from here."Order said to Unknown."She all yours.""Hay,I'm a person not a basket.""The basket,I forgot it."He turn and jog back to the lake."So,how did you guys see?"I ask them."We saw everything."It was pearl showing up behind me with Justice."You really like the guy and not in the lustful way,That was shown tonight."I could feel my face turning red."Ok,that it everyone going to bed."they laugh but follow the order.

—

Three days pass after the first date and Unknown had five day before he's Quest.

Unknown stay in the small city,That he leaned that Michelle call'nameless'.She call it that because everyone like to change their name and anyone can live here. Within the three day the small city was growing,There was six different generals now and they had a rough ranking system. They started to make more building and larger and Michelle were taking on more tastes and the people were seeing them as leader. The four kids also started to gain power and respect among the people and that made them study and learn harder.

Three more day pass.

More people were passing though selling goods and trading what they had,even low level monsters with no fear to show them self started living in some of the building and helping out,Some of the human wanted the monsters to leave or hide what they were.

That when Unknown found out that 'nameless' didn't have a real ruler or a governing had an army,but it was divided and everyone did what they turn to Pearl and to this day Unknown never found out how,She made Michelle the Queen,Caesar the head of all warfare actions,She was eyes and ears in the background, Justice was the Top Agent in the 'Finding,killing and dirty work'He was so good at his job that it was scary and you'ed never find a wanted was the girl you talk to if you needed something...stolen or gone.

Unknown was seeing the the slowly growing city divide and ask the new Queen to do something about it,She use all her power and money to help any class of monsters that wanted to live without humans can the worse than monsters.

One day pass

Now that Michelle was a Queen she was working harder,Kings were trying to gave their son for her to marry,she turn them all down and for some reason no one wanted war,But it kept Her kids on their toes and they too had to work hard to keep the Queen alive,Unknown toll the Queen that this is last day before Zeus call him back to mount she sadden by this,She ask him to do something before ask him to kill all the people who didn't want the monsters to stay.

The last day

Unknown and Justice found the base and...carried out the Queens Queen thank everyone one who took part,Unknown said that if there anything she needed Than all she had to was thank him, the people fear the use her true power to cover the mission feared the new Queen and her kids. The Queen wanted Unknown to talk to all her kids they seem to have something to said before he leave.

Zeus p.o.v

I found the woman for me,Her name is Hera."It been eight days."I told lean up from the were in the clouds or my Kingdom and I'm using it to make love to my...I think I'm going to marry this woman,so wife."do we have to go back?"she ask me back covering herself.I got up from the bad and put something to wear.

5 min later

we both found something,"you ready to go?"she nodded and i flash to own Chair.I saw that we the only one here.I call the rest of the of my brother and one show up without cloths was Poseidon."what you doing?"someone ask him."It been eight days?"He said walk to his chair and water started to run down he body and he was wearing blue armor,by the time he made it to his Chair.

Aphrodite show up in a bright red dress that hit the floor."I was in the middle of something."She said to Zeus,She flash to her she got there it look like she was waiting for someone. Hestia and Demeter just walk in the front door and gone to there chair and fire pit.

Hades and Unknown landed face first on the floor,"Are you two ready for the Quest?" Hades seem to be holding a bone in hes hands and he drop it,I really don't want him on my was cover in dirt and had some blood on his hands. What did he do for eight day? I wanted to know what everyone been doing,but I had other thing to thing about."If Unknown wants to go than I'm willing to go to the underworld."Hades said bravely."I am the king of the Gods and you don't have the power to turn down any request I make."I need to show that I had power over the others,I hurt his feeling and I didn't feel anything for the young turn and started to walk out slowly.

Was I watch Hades walk away,I felt like I was missing something,The way Hera,Hestia,Demeter and Poseidon were looking at Hades was one that you would gave a hated enemy or someone you really didn't was looking at herself in the mirror not caring,But one thing did get her to noted and that when Unknown Stop Hades."I'll go with you,"He said to the sad looking God,"But we don't know were the gates are."They both turn to me and I never like to talk about the underworld,So on that fact I had a rough Idea were it may or may not be.

"Zeus,"Unknown started,"The Titans are gaining more follower and are growing an army,"I turn to Aphrodite who it seem to be watching Unknown,"If you can use your godly power to help us, than we can move on to your next part of plan."I wanted to beat that man,He's Undermining me,First his wish,Then He make up a war plan,That I didn't know about."What wrong?"It was Hera in a soft and soothing voice.I saw That I was griping the arms of the chair so hard that it was sending was like a slap in the face,It seem he use his Eight day to scope out the Enemy

Unknown p.o.v

I just piss off Zeus,But the way everyone(but Aphrodite) acted around Hades made me not what those kids told me was True,Than Cronus Will have an army,That will destroy anything we have in Three only way we could win is to make the battle end Quick,The humans to are willing to fight for the side of the gods will have to hold out,Until The Gods take out Cronus.

The faster they take out the king Titan,the faster the war on both sides and the kids are working on building an army,The old lady That gain some power with Pearl and Justice was the one who told me about the Old lady wanted to tell me some different,but Zeus call me.

"I know were the the underworld is."Hades said in a soft voice. I trun to him "Why didn't you said something?" We were walking on a path flush us to."you didn't know what it was like growing up with them inside father."He said in a voice that was...mad/sad,That was true I didn't know and a Big part of me didn't care...("Master he needs a friend"Demon say)"Look you free now and We all need you help." I said to lighten the mood. he had A vary small smile.("That was weak Master,He not worth anything in term of power...but try to stay close...just in case"Angle said) I put a fake smile and pat him on the back."come on man let just get this over with."He nodes," OK but you have to follow me."

Hades p.o.v

I'm the king of the underworld and I'm leading my new friend there. I'm mind is racing a mile a second. This is the point of no return, I walk over to a fallen tree."Is this were the underworld is?"He ask me."Yes and no" I reach deep inside myself to find the darkest and hate and greed. gold,diamonds and ruby and other shin rocks started to pop up everywhere. I watch Unknown closely his eyes were grow darker,narrower. It the greed he fighting to take all he can and go,but he just standing there both hands ball a Black portal It beings the darker part out the person or people eyes were flashing different colors he was maturely fighting this or he can't move?"you have to jump in!" And he jump in without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

I just piss off Zeus,But the way everyone(but Aphrodite) acted around Hades made me not what those kids told me was True,Than Cronus Will have an army,That will destroy anything we have in Three only way we could win is to make the battle end Quick,The humans to are willing to fight for the side of the gods will have to hold out,Until The Gods take out Cronus.

The faster they take out the king Titan,the faster the war on both sides and the kids are working on building an army,The old lady That gain some power with Pearl and Justice was the one who told me about the Old lady wanted to tell me some different,but Zeus call me.

"I know were the the underworld is."Hades said in a soft voice. I trun to him "Why didn't you said something?" We were walking on a path flush us to."you didn't know what it was like growing up with them inside father."He said in a voice that was...mad/sad,That was true I didn't know and a Big part of me didn't care...("Master he needs a friend"Demon say)"Look you free now and We all need you help." I said to lighten the mood. he had A vary small smile.("That was weak Master,He not worth anything in term of power...but try to stay close...just in case"Angle said) I put a fake smile and pat him on the back."come on man let just get this over with."He nodes," OK but you have to follow me."

Hades p.o.v

I'm the king of the underworld and I'm leading my new friend there. I'm mind is racing a mile a second. This is the point of no return, I walk over to a fallen tree."Is this were the underworld is?"He ask me."Yes and no" I reach deep inside myself to find the darkest and hate and greed. gold,diamonds and ruby and other shin rocks started to pop up everywhere. I watch Unknown closely his eyes were grow darker,narrower. It the greed he fighting to take all he can and go,but he just standing there both hands ball a Black portal It beings the darker part out the person or people eyes were flashing different colors he was maturely fighting this or he can't move?"you have to jump in!" And he jump in without a word. I follow shortly after. I saw him free fall in the underworld and did a dive after him.

Unknown was falling a fast rate and I could see the red haze clouds. The underworld had low light everywhere and you didn't know were the light is. The air was hot and the red clouds get in my lugs. I was getting closer to he man and so was the ground.

Zeus p.o.v

I sent the two outcast somewhere in hoping that the wild life would do a job that I don't want to do. I'm king of the Gods I can't kill other gods that are weaker than I am...yet. I look at the the few gods and goddess that stay. They all had a look of wonder and wanting even they seem to know that something big is happening in the background and they want in.

"Zeus we bored and there noting to do."I turn to Poseidon who was trying to stare me down. I need to show the power I really have and prove that I can and will rule. I put one hand in front of me and without thinking about it lightning hit my hand and power surge throughout my body and it also gave me a light glow.I turn back to Poseidon and he was looking at the sky look he didn't see anything

Thinking about other things I made a giant portal To watch the two young gods in the underworld.I watch as Hades and Unknown where fighting a giant one eye monster in a red-est land that also had a dark red glow that cover up most of the monster. the strangest thing is that Unknown had a mad simile on he's face and Hades was in the way. The battle pick up Unknown roll right under a right swing and using two swords I never seen before and they were hard to see do to the lighting of the underworld.

I look at the Gods, Aphrodite as acting like the mirror as more important than the fighting, Poseidon was studying Unknown moves Demeter was taking quick look at me and she not bad looking, Hestia was watching the fight in the portal and my soon to be wife was looking prideful. Unknown cut a hand off the monster. you could see the sweat on he face but the simile stay there,Hades was doing something in the background with both hands up and eyes closes. I was getting bored and we needed a army as we are new and weak Unknown and Hades are on a mission that I hope that will kill them...But if they do find a weapon that will give me an edge over my father and the lasting army He has and I know noting about on the moral side and that would be the one thing that would slow me down and I want the fast tack but I need a back up...

Michelle p.o.v

I'm the Queen of the city nameless. The city is growing fast we now have 40 meter high and there never ending,never sleeping army that are within the city limit,Thank to order and Caesar they help a vary old and vary powerful witch that gave me three free gifts, one a stone that can contact anyone that I know and they have to alive for it to work, A star that give me one wish every 50 years, she said they can be rule breaking, and last a powerful army that will never sleep,eat or die. they will follow my orders/will and protect the being of my family first and than this city. this army is call "lost" can have children with the woman in the city and the offspring are half human and half something different.

I thank the Witch and gave her a home in the city and she was happy to join and I saw Pearl pull to the shadows with the city as big as it it getting harder to watch the action of me kids and so i hope that they are the same kids I found a long time ago. I love them all from the bottom of my heart,but I want two kids to call my own,from my own blood they only one thing that stopping me and he's names is

Unknown p.o.v

I'm have the time of my life right now fighting monster every 30 seconds and trying to find out my powers I don't know any of them but I'm having fun. I am on a mission and that was the only thing keeping going thought this hell-esh world. My two swords are now in my hands I'll call them ebony and ivory and angel and demon love the name I gave them.

Hades was doing he's best to take the safest way the lava lake were the one eye beasts who are willing to anything to be free from Kronos and begin a new day in age in the world of man,But the more I fight the monsters that have been to the sent to the underworld have been fighting for food and land.

I jump roll clockwise over a super human who have been down here so look that it skin had a turn light red,But in the end it turn into gold dust."I found it!" Hades said like it was the find of he life time. I ran toward him and saw what he was talking about. It was a lake of lava full of cyclopes. Hades turn to me " What do we do now?..We found the the Monsters that can make the master weapon for Zeus." I watch them some were fighting other were just wounding around aimlessly. I look around watch them, I found one wash up face down. I pointed at the being on the flood and we move the body.

Hades found a stick and started to pick at the body." I thing he Dead."He said. I walk to the it side and roll the body so it was on it back, It was a man eyes close and he was taking quick breaths"He alive, we need to help him." Hades must had some trust problems because he was look around."WE NEED TO HE-"

'SHUT UP!"He cut me off.'Look.'I turn to see all the cyclopes in the lake looking dead at us

That's great I going to die in the Underworld, But Ill go down fighting. I back away from the near dead man and watch as all the cyclopes were making there way to us...slowly

"Wow, I almost die." Hades and I turn to see the once near dead man standing right next to us. I didn't know what to do,He was just standing next to us like we were good friends."This is odd and I know That, But we need to move or those Cyclopes will be the least of our problems." I turn around and saw something grant walking toward us.

"Follow me if you want to live or not." The man say and he started to run into the red fog.

Aphrodite p.o.v

I was walking in the town call 'nameless', yes the That lock me up for god know how long. But it really change for the small,sad town that once was here. Now there was a real army, people and even a Queen, I was looking for the Old lady or the Queen that Life here when is was a small place.

I hated this place as I walk thought the paths People heads turn to see me. What was this power? I need to find the man who save My life, But Zeus made it impossible to find him.

This place turn in to a real City and I got lost and found myself in a seem to be a bar, It had good light and a skylight and to top it all off it was full of monsters. Harpy,Cyclopes,satyrs and lot of other all having a good time. the other thing that seem off was the humans that was chatting in the far in there were in full battle Gear. some of the monster were watching them close,but It was few.

I walk to the bar."What can I get you do today?" It was a human man, he had white teeth,sea green skin and muddy brown eyes.I didnt want anything but the way he was looking at me was like the way the other heroes did. "Can I get some water?" I said the man with a smile. He look disappoint, but he gone to get the water I ask for. I look around again and the Place was full with fun and joy I wanted to join.

The waiter show with the cup and set it next to, He try to make small take with me, But the orders were picking up and he ran off. I was good to take a sip when a kid in all black put a hand over the top of the cup and place it down."What are you do." I ask the kid.

He creaks his hands ."Lady Aphrodite you are in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I almost jump out my sit, How did he know my names? Who is he?"Who are you?" I ask in a low voice that I didn't hear.

"Who I am is not important, You have started a plan the Human in this city Have been planing for days, they thing you human and your drink as been prison." I didn't understand, But I feel like I seen this person before so I put the cup down and started acting like everything was normal.

I turn the kid in black and started taking like we been friends for years. He didn't said a word back. The group of human that were talking to back were leaving and the kid turn to me."The Queen will be happy to see you again just be more carefully next." The young man follow the group of humans.

I dump the content of the cup out and leave. The way to the Queen was hard to get to because people were fighting, moving cargo and trying to ask me out, I what to ask the Queen something.

20min later

At the front door castle and a another kid in a all blue was standing outside the door. Arms cross and look like she needed sleep."The Queen will see you now,just follow me"Without saying another work to me,she about face and started walking, I follow closely, We found the Queen siting on her throne, The room was huge with six window on each side and soldiers standing watch all over the place.

The Queen is Beautiful, The old lady was sitting next to the Queen in a vary small chair and table. She look the same as the day I go to Mount Olympias. "Next." The Queen said in a loud and commending voice. Some guards move behind me and push to see the Queen."What is it you want?" She ask me.

I as honest,"I'm looking for a Man."The roll her eyes."My son Caesar is to busy to marry or anyone at the moment."She said to me and all the females behind not wanted"I'm looking for a man that once help me...his name is Unknown." Everything Stop."What do you want with Unknown?" The guards remove everyone the throne room, But me and That put me on edge.

"What do you want with Unknown?" The Queen ask me again with some force this time.I need to thing of something...o that right."I'm his sister and he gone missing." The girl in all blue and one in all White show up next to the Queen."I know you."The girl in white say."Your gone to Olympus to stop the titan king or some thing and Unknown was to come back once he finish."She look at me like she ask me do I say to that?"You see Zeus ask another favor and now His missing."

"Then I'll mass an army and takeover this...Olympus and that Zeus will have no choice but to tell us were he is." A man say as he walk up to me. He had two swords one on his back and one at his side. He was handsome and I can see why so many many females like him, I can have him trying to take over Olympus."You don't need to take ov-."

"You don't know what it like...He said he'll come back and now we know that he running off."He reach for the sword on his back and pointed it at me. This is getting bad..for me. I thought they know were to look,but now it look like I started something that only that man can stop, but were was he?

the guards rush around me."Take her away!" The man in red say in a commanding voice. NO I will not go though that same hell they will not lock me away again,but they'er were too many of them and fighting back was...going to get me kill. I wish Unknown was here. As I think it a black hole opens.

Unknown p.o.v

I was being push back by a giant fire ball, The man we found was using the Cyclopes to make weapons for years, But they free themselves just after making a...Master bolt is made from every metal in the world(But mostly copper)and it was powerful. The man name was Marcus and was willing to give us the master bolt, If Hades didn't drop a vile of pure fire and release the fire demon inside.

It turn out that Marcus is a low class Wizard that happen to find this demon. The demon toke a female from and throw a fire ball at me. I block it last min with Angel and now I'm flying, "I'LL BE FREE!" The demon scream at me. Hades open a Portal just before I hit a wall.

I jump roll to the right and the fire demon flew high in the air. I get on my feet and run left as it shot a beam of fire at me, I hear my name being shout out in the background, The only thing going though my mind is a shield would be great for this fight. I use the sword to block a another beam of fire, but this time a what seem to be an water arrow hit the flying the fire demon in the back and it fell to the ground to the ground . I walk up to it and it hold up a hand."Please,I just want to be free you don't know how long I been in that jar."The demon said in a cry.

("I thank you should kill it master."It was Angel.) Why it just want to be free?("Angel may be right master, You don't what it will do once it free."That was demon) I look around and I saw everyone Michelle,Order,Caesar,Pearl,Justice and and Marcus jump though the portal.

I turn back to the was pushing itself away,("Master I know what your thanking. please think about it."It was Angle). I put the sword in the ground and put out a demon flinch at first, but wan it put out a hand it brunt a little, I help it up."Why are you helping me?"It ask.

"I don't know."Is all say."Thank you." and flew away...it made a grant hole in the roof,but it gone now. I turn to everyone as they rush me for hugs.

Zeus p.o.v

I was flying around thinking about how the hate I I feel for Unknown is getting stronger, I didn't know why. Hera is taking care of the house, Poseidon has taking a liking to the water, Hestia is back with Hera, Demeter is working the land. As for Hades,Aphrodite and Unknown I care less...Will if Hades and Unknown do find a weapon that can turn the tide of war than that can be helpful.

I need a Plan...But what?...I got it.


End file.
